Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition
by Fox King jm
Summary: What if life was a game that we can all enjoy? In a world overruled by demons, monsters, and false heroes. But one hero will soon come and save this curl, yet beautiful world. And his name is... A lemon story, lemons, crossovers, video-game like, and more. I do not own Naruto or anything else I may use in this story. So please enjoy, Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition.


**Hello, guys, readers, and Fox-King-jm fans, Johnny here with another New Naruto Fanfic. Another Make-Out Fanfic that is, this Fanfic will be almost a video-game style. This might be my best Fanfic of all time. Fox-King-jm fans please put your hands together for "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition." And if you fans and readers know how I do things, yes many crossovers and more, too. Since I have school soon, I wanted to give you, my readers another lemon story before I start college again. But don't worry, I'll continued to date ever now and then. Once again, this is my version of Naruto, so this does not relate to the original story of Naruto or any Anime I use, so anything goes. I also added something special for my readers, read the story and found out. The first chapter will be a beginner's type level, just so you guys know. Now, my fans, shall we begin? I do not own Naruto or any else I use in this Fanfic, so please enjoy: Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition.**

Playstation system is on. The disc set in the Playstation's disc hard-drive.

"System set."

The hand-pointer points to "New-Game."

"There is no save-data. Do you wish to create a save-file?"

Click, yes.

"Saving, please wait."

A moment later, the save system is completed.

"System ready. So please enjoy the game."

Now with all his game system settings done, the game begins.

 **XxxxX Prologue: Intro XxxxX**

" _Now, let me tell you, about a story that had never been told before. The world also known as Gaea, was total chaos with wars, as humans fought against demons. Kurai, the Demon-King and his massive demon army conquered lands. In the far, far, east, there was a temple of the goddess named, Hestia, claimed one day a hero would come to save the world from and slay Kurai. But to prove that the hero's coming is near, the hero would have to pull out one of the Nine-Weapons of Gaea called; the Ryujin must be pulled from the temple's stone. That hero name is..."_

 **XxxxX Prologue: Intro end XxxxX**

 **CHAPTER 1: A Hero's Quest.**

In the far, far, east, in a farming field, a young man about 15 years old, named, Naruto Uzumaki was working hard on the fields.

"What a beautiful day for farming." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto had blonde hair, blue eyes, and also he had whisker marks that remembered her of a fox. He wore the common clothes of peasants. Naruto is also a poor orphan, he never knew his parents, nor did he have any family members. But that didn't stop him for enjoying his simple peacefully life. Naruto was finished with today's work.

"Okay, let's sell today's crop load in town, and make some money." Naruto said, as he grabbed his things and headed to town.

In the town of Azuma-Machi (East-Town), is a small town of business, Naruto went into a market place to sell his labor.

"Okay, here's your pay, Naruto." A shop-owner said, as he paid Naruto.

Naruto saw his payment. Naruto got paid with 100 Ryo, 100 Moogle-points, 100 pieces of Gil, 100 Zenny, 100 Beli, 100 Munny, and 15 pieces of gold.

"Thanks again." Naruto said, as he left the market.

Naruto was not paying attention where he was going, bump into a woman.

"Ow... I'm sorry about that..." Naruto said, as he looked up to see a beautiful woman wearing a wizard's hat.

The female wizard was a woman with long red-orange hair, wearing black, and what Naruto noticed about her was her large breasts.

"Oh my..."

"I'm sorry about that... umm, miss..." Naruto said with a dark blush.

"You can call me, Sorceress." Sorceress replied. (Dragon's crown)

"..."

" _Where did I hear that name before?"_ Naruto thought.

Sorceress looked closely at Naruto, making his sweat drop a bit and his blush darker.

"Umm..." Naruto muttered.

Sorceress smiled, as she lightly teaches Naruto's forehead.

"I see greatness within you. You should be a warrior, a great hero that Gaea can look up to." Sorceress said with a smile.

"Huh? Well, I'm not the warrior or the hero type. Besides, I'm just a simple farmer." Naruto replied with a foxy grin.

"Heh, a simple farmer, huh?" Sorceress said.

Sorceress walks away, and then stops before leaving.

"We'll meet again." Sorceress said, as she left.

With Naruto alone, he wonder what Sorceress meant by him having greatness.

"A hero, huh?" Naruto said, as he walked the streets of Azuma-Machi.

Pause: Main-Menu

Weapons: None

Armor: None

Accessories: None

Equipment: None

Items: None

Map

Abilities: None

Customize: N/A

Party: None

Naruto's Status:

Level: 1

HP: Health-Points: 500

AP: Ability-Points: None

Journal: No Information

Naruto continued to walk into the streets of Azuma-Machi, till he looked at some people at Hestia's temple.

"What's going on?" Naruto said.

Knights were trying to pull out the Ryujin, as Naruto was moving up from the crowds to see what's happening.

"What are they doing?" Naruto said, as he got a closer look.

"The one who pulls out the Ryujin shall be handsomely rewarded."

A middle age man on a horse that was a Knight was telling his fellow Knights to pull out the sword. Naruto saw the Ryujin, stuck in the stone of the temple.

"Why are they pulling out the Ryujin?" Naruto asked to himself.

"It's because, Kurai's army is coming to the east."

Naruto turned to an elderly old man wrapped in old robes.

"What do you mean, sir?" Naruto asked.

"Well, young man, a small unite of demons led by the demon, Gyuki (Warriors-Orochi) is heading to the east. I also heard that a fox woman had tried to fight Kurai, but lost." The old-man said.

"..."

"She swore her revenge on Kurai. She's also coming to this town to claim the Ryujin for herself." The old-man said.

"That sounds bad..." Naruto said.

"Indeed it is young-man. But you show greatness. You should try and pull out the Ryujin." The old-man said, as he walked away.

"..."

" _Maybe... I should... wait what?"_ Naruto thought.

Before anything else happened, people were running, as Knights were sent flying.

"What, the?!" Naruto shouted, as he saw fox tails swinging around.

" **I finally found it... the Ryujin."**

"This that a fox-demon?" Naruto said, as his sweat dropped.

" **I, the Kyuubi-no-Yoko (Nine-Tails), Kurama has come to claim the Ryujin!"** The female-fox or rather Kurama said, as she swings her tails.

Naruto witnessed the demon. The fox-demon is a woman who looks like she is in her thirties, with long red, black hair with two long bangs and violet sheds. Her fox ears were red, her skin was flawless, she had her nine tails showing her big rear-end. She whore a long black and purple kimono that showed; most of her large breasts, which were 135 cm or N+-cup to M-cup. The kimono had a black sash with a fox on it, a red cloth, and two large sleeves, and her eyes were blood-red and she also shared Naruto's whisker marks.

" **Step aside, little boy."** Kurama commanded, as she walked towards the Ryujin.

"I... I won't!" Naruto said, as he run towards the Ryujin.

The vixen smiled, as she continued to calmly walk to claim her prize.

" **What are you going to do? Take the Ryujin for yourself? Heh, that's laughable... little hero."** Kurama said with a smirk.

"I'm no hero; I'm just a simple farmer." Naruto replied.

" **A simple farmer, hmm? Well no simple farmer is going to claim what's mine. I don't have anything against you, but I'll crush anyone who gets in my way of my vengeance."** Kurama said, as she was about to use her tails to shack the ground.

"Hey, boy, get out of here! And let the Knights handle this!"

"I maybe just a simple farmer, but I'm no coward!" Naruto said, as he grabbed the handle of the Ryujin.

" **Just step aside and..."** Kurama said, till something unbelievable happened.

Naruto pulled out the Ryujin from the stone with ease.

[Trophy-Unlock: Bronze-Type. Ryujin, the dragon's sword. Read the scene where Naruto pulls out the Ryujin.]

" **That's not possible!"** Kurama shouted, as her eyes widen in disbelief.

"That boy pulled the Ryujin from the stone!"

Then suddenly, a light blinded the blonde Uzumaki.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, as he felt something or someone on his chest.

Naruto looked down to see a girl in his arms.

"Ugh..." The girl groaned.

"Where did she come from?" Naruto asked, as the girl slowly woke up from her sleep.

The girl awoke from her sleep, looking up to Naruto. She smiled, and hugged him.

"I knew one day you would come and save Gaea!" The girl shouted with joy, as she hugged Naruto tighter, pressing her breasts against his chest.

"Wait, what's going on here?" Naruto asked, as his sweat dropped and his face turn red.

"Like I said, you've come to save Gaea!" The girl replied, as she didn't let go of Naruto.

With Kurama still couldn't believe what just happened, thought about what she will do next.

" _ **I can't believe this... this boy just pulled out the Ryujin! And not only that, he has "her!" What am I going to do now?!"**_ Kurama thought with a frown, as she let out low growls.

"Wait, let's not get ahead of things here... umm, who are you, little lady?" Naruto asked with a nervous smile.

"My name is Hestia, and I am a goddess." Hestia stated with a smile, as she looked at Naruto with happiness in her eyes.

"..."

Naruto meets the goddess, Hestia. (Is it wrong to pick up girls in a dungeon?) Naruto blushed, seeing her beauty. Hestia had long black hair, tied in long pigtails, blue eyes, her short dress was white that seemed torn, with what looked like a blue long ribbon wrapped around her chest. The white dress showed her legs, and some her large breasts as well. Though she's a goddess, Hestia has the appearance of a 15 year old girl.

"I don't believe it..." Naruto said, as he continued to let Hestia held him.

"What's your name?" Hestia asked with a smile.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you, Hestia-sama." Naruto replied with a smile.

Hestia smiled, as she leaned close to Naruto. Then Hestia kissed him.

" _Whoa... I can't believe this is really happening..."_ Naruto thought, as his body acted on it's on will, holding Hestia.

[Trophy-Unlock: Bronze-Type. The goddess's blessing: Read the scene where Hestia kisses Naruto.]

Kurama a bit unpainted, she interrupted the little scene with the Uzumaki and the goddess.

" **I hate break this to the new lovers, but I'll be taking the Ryujin from you now."** Kurama stated, as her tails were ready for combat.

"This sword, no way! You'll have to fight me for it." Naruto said, as he got on his feet to fight the female demon-fox.

"Naruto-kun?" Hestia said.

"Don't worry, Hestia-sama, I won't let her hurt you." Naruto replied with a smile.

" **Like I said early, all I just want is the Ryujin. Truth be told, I should be thanking you, Naruto for pulling it out of the stone for me. Now be a good boy and hand it over."** Kurama said with a smile, as she held her hand.

"Sorry, but if you want the Ryujin, you'll have to fight me." Naruto said, as something within awakened.

" _What is this feeling?"_ Naruto thought, as he took a battle stance.

" **Fine have it your way..."** Kurama said, as she used her tails like thrusting spears to attack Naruto.

[Press-Triangle: Dodge!]

Naruto's reflexes took over, dodging Kurama's attacks. Naruto didn't know why, but he seemed a bit stronger. Naruto then charge at the vixen with all his speed.

" **Hmm, for a simple farmer, you pretty fast."** Kurama stated, as she continued to try and hit Naruto.

"..."

Naruto used the Ryujin to counterattack Kurama's tails, what happened next was the Ryujin, released a stream of fire.

" **What?!"** Kurama shouted, as she quickly used one of her tails to block the fire attack.

"Amazing, Naruto-kun..." Hestia said with a smile.

"That was Fire-Chakra..." Naruto said, as he looked at the Ryujin, blazing with fire.

" **So the legends are true about the Ryujin."** Kurama said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

" **The Ryujin is a ninja type weapon that uses Chakra with elements, fire, water, earth, wind, and lightning. It also increases the human's abilities beyond their natural growth."** Kurama stated, used her tails again.

"Well if that's the case, I'm going to won this fight." Naruto said, as he released another stream of fire.

" **That won't work a second time!"** Kurama said, as she used her tails to destroy the fire.

"Then how about this?" Naruto asked, as he switched the element to water.

Naruto released a large wave of water, heading towards Kurama.

" **Take this!"** Kurama shouted, as she used her shape nails to split the ground.

With the earth split, the wave of water failed to reach Kurama. With power, comes a price and Naruto was about to soon learn that lesson.

"Now let's try this!" Naruto said, as he tried to release another wave of water.

Naruto's attack failed.

" **Oh, I forgot to tell you, the Ryujin uses large amounts of Chakra. And it takes a little time to replenish the Chakra."** Kurama stated with a smile, as she used her tails to attack Naruto again.

"Naruto-kun!" Hestia shouted.

[Press-Triangle: Dodge!]

Naruto jumped with great speed and power, almost like a ninja or an assassin. Even with the Ryujin out of Chakra, Naruto still has a power boost.

"I'm not as weak as you think." Naruto said, as he waited for the Ryujin to regain its power.

Kurama continued her attacks till she lands a hit. Naruto continued to dodge the attacks.

" **Just give up, farmer. Hand over the Ryujin and I'll leave you in peace."** Kurama said, as she continued her attacks.

"I'm not giving up!" Naruto said, as he continued to dodge.

"Men, back up the boy!"

Knights were about to surround Kurama, but...

"No, this fight is between me and her... I want it to be a fair one." Naruto said, as he was ready for close up combat.

"..."

" **Heh, you maybe a farmer... but I do like your sprite."** Kurama said with a smile.

"Before we resume our fight, I want you to promise me something." Naruto said.

" **What is it?"** Kurama asked.

"If I win, you have to leave in peace." Naruto replied.

" **That is fair. But if I win, you'll have to head over the Ryujin."** Kurama said.

"No, the Ryujin is the hope of Gaea! We can't...!"

"Alright." Naruto replied.

"You can do it, Naruto-kun." Hestia said with a smile.

" **That's what I like to hear... now, let us fight!"** Kurama shouted, as she used her tails to attack Naruto again.

Naruto used the Ryujin to block all of Kurama's attacks. Naruto felt the Ryujin's power recharged. He used the earth as his next attack.

"Take this!" Naruto said, as he used rocks to attack Kurama.

" **I won't lose, Naruto!"** Kurama said, as she used all of her tails to counterattack against Naruto's attacks.

The vixen destroyed the rocks with ease. Naruto thought it should be time to end the fight. But what happened next was, a sneak attack that Naruto didn't see coming. Naruto was wrapped with one of Kurama's tails, which Kurama hid underground.

"Damn!" Naruto shouted, as he felt the vixen's tail squeezing him.

"Naruto-kun..." Hestia said, as she held her hands together.

" **It was a good match, Naruto... but this fight is over."** Kurama said, as she continued to hold Naruto in place.

"Yeah, it is..." Naruto said with a smile.

[Press-Triangle: End-It!]

" **What?"** Kurama said, till she saw the Ryujin sparks.

Naruto used the Ryujin and used the lightning element to shock Kurama.

" **Aaaaggghhhhhh!"** Kurama screamed in pain.

Kurama fell down to her knees, paralyzed. Naruto is the victor of the fight.

"You did it, Naruto-kun!" Hestia shouted with joy, as she ran to Naruto and hugged him tightly.

"Kurama, it was a good fight." Naruto stated with a smile.

" **Heh... Ow, it sure was..."** Kurama groaned in pain.

Then suddenly, a giant club hit the defenseless Kurama, hitting the ground hard. Still hurt from the fight with Naruto, Kurama moaned in pain. An army of demons have appeared out of nowhere. Naruto turned to see it was the demon-boar, Gyuki with a handful of demon soldiers.

" **Heh, heh, I'm glad to see the vixen is down. It makes my job easier."** Gyuki said, as his club was attached to a chain and came back to him.

"It's Gyuki! Gyuki is here!"

Knights were scared, seeing Gyuki, the boar like demon known for his massive body size, and him eating humans. His army about 100 demons was ready to capture Kurama and kill everyone in Azuma-Machi.

" **Gyuki... you coward..."** Kurama groaned in pain.

" **I'm a demon. And demons don't play fair. Now that you're on your knees, it will be the newest fur coat for Kurai-sama!"** Gyuki said, as he was used the chain to spin his club around with great speed.

" **..."**

" **This is your end, Kurama!"** Gyuki said, as he launched his club again.

" _ **I'm sorry, Ahri-chan,**_ (League-of-Legends) _**it looks like I couldn't keep my promise..."**_ Kurama thought, as she closed her eyes.

[Press-Triangle: Block!]

Naruto jumped and blocked the attack. Gyuki's eyes widen, seeing Naruto block his attack with all his might. Kurama saw Naruto defending her. Hestia helped healed, Kurama. The Knights couldn't believe Naruto blocked Gyuki's attack. Naruto was anger to seeing a demon attacking a defenseless woman.

"You are a coward. Attacking someone who can't fight back, that's not right!" Naruto shouted, as he was ready for another fight.

Kurama's eyes widen, hearing what Naruto said. She was his enemy/opponent at first, but now Naruto is defending her. Kurama blushed a bit, seeing Naruto in front of her.

" **Naruto..."** Kurama whispered.

"Naruto-kun, what are you going to do?" Hestia asked, as she started to heal Kurama.

"Hestia-sama, please keep healing Kurama. I'll handle them." Naruto said, as he made a battle stance.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Hestia replied.

"Alright then, come at me, you cowards!" Naruto said.

" **Kill him."** Gyuki commanded, as he lifted up his club, while his demons charged at Naruto.

50 demons were charging at Naruto at once. Naruto knew that the Ryujin uses a lot of Chakra element, and it takes to recharge its power, but Naruto still has the weapon itself.

" **Die, human!"**

Naruto slashed at the demons with the sword. The demon used a spear to try to hit Naruto, but he quickly ducked, and then slashes the other demons. Naruto kicked, one of the demons sending him flaying. Out of nowhere, Gyuki used his giant club again, to attack Naruto.

[Press-Triangle: Dodge-Roll!]

Naruto quickly dodge Gyuki's attack by rolling. Naruto escaped, as the other demons got caught in Gyuki's attack instead.

" **My, men!"** Gyuki shouted.

"It's your own fault for trying that cheap sneak attack!" Naruto replied, as he kept fighting off the demons.

As Naruto fought, Gyuki got an idea.

" **The rest of you, kill everyone one in this town!"** Gyuki commanded.

" **Hai, Gyuki-sama!"**

"Not so fast!"

The Knights were fighting the other half of Gyuki's army.

" **Tech, damn those Knights!"** Gyuki said, as Naruto came at him.

"Don't let your guard down!" Naruto said, as he tried to slash at Gyuki.

" **I'm not as weak as you think, human!"** Gyuki said, as he blocked Naruto's attack.

Naruto got pushed back by Gyuki.

Gyuki's status:

Level: 9

HP: Health-Points: 3500

" **I'm going to kill you, then eat you, human!"** Gyuki said, as he used his club to attack Naruto.

"I'm not going to lose here." Naruto said, as he blocked Gyuki's attack.

Naruto felt the weight of Gyuki's attack, as he continued to block the boar-demon's attack.

" _What strength!"_ Naruto thought, as he continued to block the attacks.

Gyuki lifted up his club to attack Naruto with all his might, but Naruto saw his choice to counterattack Gyuki.

"Take this!" Naruto said, as he attacked Gyuki with fire.

" **Agh!"** Gyuki groaned in pain.

Gyuki's HP: Health-Points: 3500 to 3267

"Now, I'll attack again!" Naruto said, as he attacks Gyuki again.

" **I won't let you, human!"** Gyuki shouted, as he tried to attack Naruto.

" _Come on, Naruto, think fast!"_ Naruto thought, as he switched the Chakra element.

Naruto switched the Chakra to wind. The wind was so powerful, it cuts through human flesh. Naruto cuts Gyuki, making the demon squeal in pain.

Gyuki's HP: Health-Points: 3267 to 2953

" **You damn human!"** Gyuki shouted in angry, as he tried to hit Naruto.

Naruto quickly blocked, but he didn't see Gyuki's kick coming. The blonde Uzumaki got kicked in the side of his ribs. Naruto got hit, but it wasn't strong. Naruto quickly recovered from the attack, but the Ryujin's power was drained.

Naruto's HP: Health-Points: 500 to 436

"That was a close one." Naruto said, as he rubbed his chest.

" **That's right, human... keep fighting. It will make my appetite even greater, once I've kill you."** Gyuki stated, as he breathed heavily.

"I'm not going to lose." Naruto said, as he quickly got on his feet.

The Knights fought against Gyuki's army, while Hestia continued to heal Kurama. Little by little, Kurama regain her strength. A demon saw his chance to kill the vixen and the goddess.

" **Die!"**

Kurama protected Hestia, by using her tail, sending the demon, flying.

"Kurama-sama, you..." Hestia said, as she continued to heal Kurama.

" **I'm not evil, y'know. I just don't want to owe anyone anything."** Kurama said, as she slightly frowned.

"If you say so, Kurama-sama." Hestia said with a smile.

" **Heh..."** Kurama chuckled with a slight smile.

Naruto and Gyuki continued to have their fight, as Naruto waited for the Ryujin to regain its power.

" _I need a little more time, before the Ryujin's power returns. I can attack Gyuki head on, but... maybe I can..."_ Naruto thought.

" **Now watch this, human."** Gyuki said, as he lifted up his club.

Gyuki used all his strength to spin his club with great blinding speed.

"Whoa..." Naruto said.

" **Here I come, human."** Gyuki said, as he spins his body like a tornado.

"He's fast!" Naruto said, as he saw Gyuki coming at him with all his power.

[Press-Triangle: Dodge-Roll!]

Naruto quickly dodge Gyuki's attack by rolling. But Gyuki's attack turned back to Naruto, thinking quickly, Naruto dodged again.

" **You won't escape me, human!"** Gyuki shouted, as he continued his attack.

"I can't be this up for long! But I won't be defeated here!" Naruto said, as he continued to dodge Gyuki's attacks.

Naruto saw Gyuki's speed increasing. Gyuki saw his chance to get Naruto, as the boar demon attack the blonde teen.

Naruto's HP: Health-Points: 436 to 389

"Damn!" Naruto groaned.

"Naruto-kun, hang in there!" Hestia said.

Gyuki's attack stopped.

" **See, human? That's what happens when you go playing hero."** Gyuki said, as he was breathing heavily.

"Heh... says the pig who's almost out of breath." Naruto said, as he felt the Ryujin's powers returning.

" _Just in time!"_ Naruto thought with a smile.

" **Hmm? What's with that smile, human?"** Gyuki asked.

"This!" Naruto shouted, as he used Earth-chakra.

Naruto used the earth to trap Gyuki's feet in the cracks of the ground.

" **I can't move!"** Gyuki shouted, as he was trapped.

Gyuki then felt his feet getting wet.

" **W-Water?"** Gyuki said, as he saw water, mixing with the ground, making mud.

"That's not all." Naruto said, as the Ryujin sparked with lightning.

" **No!"** Gyuki shouted, knowing what was coming next.

Naruto used lightning to shock Gyuki. With the water in the mud, the damage was twice as great.

Gyuki's HP: Health-Points: 2953 to 1899

" **Aaaaggghhhhhh!"** Gyuki squealed in pain.

But using three chakra elements left the Ryujin's power drained, once more.

" _Man, the Ryujin really uses a lot of power."_ Naruto thought.

" **Damn you!"** Gyuki shouted, as he felt a bit paralyzed.

Naruto saw his chance to attack Gyuki.

"Now take this!" Naruto said, as he slashed at Gyuki.

Gyuki's HP: Health-Points: 1899 to 1599

"And he's another one!" Naruto said, as he attacked Gyuki again.

Gyuki's HP: Health-Points: 1599 to 1399

"One more time!" Naruto said, as he attacked Gyuki.

" **Think again!"** Gyuki regain his movements.

Gyuki blocked Naruto's attack. Naruto jumped away.

"That was pretty lucky that you've blocked my attack." Naruto said, as he charged at Gyuki.

" **I'm going to eat you and use your bones as toothpicks!"** Gyuki shouted, as he slowly got on his feet.

Naruto attacked Gyuki, as Gyuki block Naruto's attacks. Back with Hestia and Kurama, Hestia was jus about finished healing Kurama.

"I'm almost finished healing you, Kurama-sama." Hestia stated, as she increased her healing powers.

" **Alright..."** Kurama replied.

Kurama looked at Naruto who continued to have fought against Gyuki. She still couldn't believe that Naruto protected her from Gyuki's attack early. Kurama blushed a bit more, thinking that Naruto could have let Gyuki's attack finished her, but he didn't. And the way he fights against her. The vixen thought she was falling for the simple farmer.

" _ **What is this feeling...? I am... I am really falling for this simple farmer?"**_ Kurama thought with a blush.

Hestia saw Kurama blushing to Naruto.

" _Well it seems that I'm not the only one that likes Naruto-kun."_ Hestia thought with a smile.

Naruto can't let this fight drag on for long. He knew it was time to end this fight.

"It's time to end this." Naruto said.

" **Heh, do you think you can beat me, human?"** Gyuki asked with a smile.

"I don't think I can... I know I can." Naruto replied.

Gyuki used his club again to attack Naruto. This time Gyuki's attack was faster. Naruto tried to block the attack.

" _Damn, the Ryujin's power hasn't returned yet."_ Naruto thought, as his sweat dropped, trying to block the attack.

Suddenly, a tail blocked Gyuki's attack. Naruto turned to see Kurama back on her feet. Then Hestia came to Naruto from behind. She placed her hands on Naruto's back, sharing some of her powers with Naruto.

"Hestia-sama and Kurama..." Naruto said.

" **I thought it would be better if I lend a hand."** Kurama said.

"I'm going to help you too, Naruto-kun." Hestia said, as she continued to give Naruto power.

"Thank you, Hestia-sama, Kurama-sama." Naruto replied with a smile.

Kurama blushed a bit, hearing that Naruto was thanking her.

" **I'm starting to think that you're more than a simple farmer, Naruto-kun."** Kurama stated with a smile.

"I guess I am." Naruto replied.

" **Are you done? I'm starting to get hungry. And I want to kill you and eat you now."** Gyuki said.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Gyuki." Naruto said.

" **Foolish human..."** Gyuki said, as he swings his club again.

" **Go, Naruto-kun."** Kurama said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

" **I'll back you up, besides the Ryujin's power has not returned yet. So, I'll help you defeat Gyuki."** Kurama stated.

"Alright then." Naruto replied.

" **Enough of this!"** Gyuki shouted, as he thrown his club at Naruto.

"It's fast!" Naruto said.

Before the club hits its mark, Naruto was protected by a magical barrier.

" **What was that?!"** Gyuki shouted.

"I won't let you get your filthy hands on Naruto-kun!" Hestia said.

"Hestia-sama, you protected me?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, I did, Naruto-kun. I'm your goddess, after all." Hestia said with a smile.

" **Why, you!"** Gyuki growled.

"That's not all this barrier does." Hestia stated, as the barrier reflected Gyuki's attack.

" **Agh!"** Gyuki groan in pain.

Gyuki's HP: Health-Points: 1399 to 1199

"Now is your chance, Naruto-kun!" Hestia said.

"Right!" Naruto replied.

Naruto used the Ryujin to slash at Gyuki.

" **Like I would let you attack, human!"** Gyuki shouted, as he was ready to block Naruto's attack.

Naruto smiled, as he moved out of the way. Gyuki saw Kurama's tails to attack him.

" **Damn!"** Gyuki said.

Gyuki's HP: Health-Points: 1199 to 979

As Gyuki being attack by Kurama's tails, the pig-like demon didn't see Naruto's sneak attack.

" **What?!"**

"I got you!" Naruto said, as he slashed at Gyuki's side.

Gyuki's HP: Health-Points: 979 to 725

"One more time!" Naruto said, as he tried to slash at Gyuki.

" **That's enough!"** Gyuki said, as he counterattacks Naruto.

Gyuki had Naruto right where he wanted him. Gyuki used all of his strength to attack Naruto, and hopefully kill the hero.

"Naruto-kun!" Hestia shouted.

" **Die!"** Gyuki shouted.

"No you don't!" Naruto said, as he uses his own counterattack.

[Press-Triangle: Counterattack!]

Naruto managed to attack Gyuki's side.

" **Agh!"** Gyuki shouted.

Gyuki's HP: Health-Points: 725 to 500

Gyuki saw his chance to attack.

" **Take this!"** Gyuki said, as he attacked Naruto.

Naruto got hit.

Naruto's HP: Health-Points: 389 to 275

"Damn!" Naruto said, as he quickly landed on his feet.

Naruto, Kurama, and Hestia were now standing side by side.

" **I had enough of this! It's time to end this fight!"** Gyuki shouted, as he slammed his club on the ground.

"Yeah, it's time it end it." Naruto replied, as he felt the Ryujin's power beyond its limit.

Naruto the Ryujin's power returning. Naruto used all of the Ryujin's power to finish the battle.

" **W-What is this?! Where is this power coming from?!"** Gyuki said, as his sweat dropped.

" _ **Amazing..."**_ Kurama thought.

"This last blow should do it." Naruto said, as he used all of the elements to attack Gyuki.

Naruto unleashed a powerful wave of chakra, greatly damaging Gyuki.

Gyuki's HP: Health-Points: 500 to 0

Gyuki's army were shocked at Gyuki had lost to Naruto. Gyuki was greatly hurt.

" **Gyuki-sama has fallen?!"**

" **There's no way that could ever happen!"**

With the last of his strength, Gyuki opened a dark-portal to his land.

" **Fall back... we're retreating!"** Gyuki said, as some demons helped him on his feet.

"Hold it!" Naruto said, as he was about to charge at Gyuki again.

But Kurama and Hestia stopped him.

" **You shouldn't charge ahead, Naruto-kun. You've already won the fight."** Kurama said.

"Kurama-sama is right, Naruto-kun." Hestia said.

"Okay then..." Naruto replied.

Before leaving, Gyuki turned to Naruto.

" **Damn you... you truly are lucky... if we ever meet again... I'll make sure that I am the winner... but even if you do beat me again, you won't defeat Kurai-sama."** Gyuki stated, as he and his army left to they're own land.

"..."

Gyuki and his army returned to the land of demons.

"Man, what a day..." Naruto said.

The Knights and people cheered for Naruto. Hestia held Naruto hand. As for Kurama, she walked away.

"Hey, wait, Kurama-sama... where are you going?" Naruto asked.

" **I'm sorry for casing all of this trouble. I was obsessed with my revenge and for that, I was no better than Gyuki. So I'm leaving."** Kurama said, as she was about to leave.

Naruto grabbed Kurama by the hand. Kurama was a bit shocked at this.

"You shouldn't say such things, Kurama-sama. I'm sure you wanted your revenge for a good reason. But demons like Gyuki kill for the joy of killing. Besides, someone you blocked Gyuki's attack and have such great fighting skill can't be all bad." Naruto stated with a smile.

Kurama blushed hearing that Naruto said.

" **Naruto-kun..."** Kurama said.

"I know what I must do know... I have to go on a journey to become a hero." Naruto said with a smile.

Hestia smiled, knowing that she was right about Naruto becoming the hero that this world needs.

"See, I told you, you've come to save Gaea." Hestia said with a smile.

Naruto smiled and blushed a bit.

"Heh, I guess this is my final days as a simple farmer." Naruto said with a smile.

"But you're a hero now, Naruto-kun." Hestia said with a smile.

The captain of the Knights walked towards Naruto.

"Young man, come and join the Knights." The captain of the Knights said.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Naruto replied.

Naruto's response shocked the captain.

"But why?" The captain of the Knights asked.

"Well, I have to start on my own journey and I don't think me joining the Knights is it." Naruto stated.

"Then what is?" The captain of the Knights replied.

"I need to get stronger and found my way to become a true hero. I might found the answer in my journey." Naruto said with a smile.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, the Knights will always welcome you with open arms." The captain of the Knights said with a smile.

"Thanks." Naruto replied.

"Let's have a party in your honor at least. Oh... by the way. What is your name if I may ask?" The captain of the Knights asked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the hero." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Everyone, three cheers for Naruto Uzumaki, the hero!" The captain of the Knights shouted with joy, as the people cheered for Naruto.

 **XxxxX Later that day: Nighttime near Naruto's house XxxxX**

The people threw a great feast for their new hero near Naruto's house. Naruto was eating with his Hestia and Kurama on his right side, and the Knights were on his left side. The people celebrated, ate, played music, and danced.

" **This party is really wonderful."** Kurama said with a smile, as she eats some meat and drinks some wine.

"It sure is, Kurama-sama." Naruto replied with a smile.

Hestia grabbed Naruto by the arm.

"Naruto-kun, can I tell you something?" Hestia asked.

"What is it, Hestia-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Not here, in your house." Hestia said.

"Okay." Naruto replied, as he and Hestia went inside his home.

Inside of Naruto's home, Naruto wondered what Hestia wanted to talk about.

"So, Hestia-sama, what do you wanted to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"Well... you see..." Hestia said with a dark blush.

Hestia kissed Naruto again. She then rubbed herself against Naruto, making him blush.

"Hestia-sama, what are you doing?" Naruto asked with a dark blush.

"I want you, Naruto-kun... please?" Hestia said, as she continued to rub herself against Naruto.

"Well... I mean, are you sure, Hestia-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, I want Naruto-kun to be my first." Hestia said replied with a smile.

Naruto thought about it for a moment. Naruto knew she is a goddess, and she wanted to have him to be her first.

"If that is what you want, He-..." Naruto said, till Hestia put her finger on his lips.

"Call me, "Hestia-chan", please, Naruto-kun." Hestia said with a smile.

"Okay, Hestia-chan." Naruto replied with a smile, as he retuned the kiss.

Hestia enjoyed the kiss that Naruto gave her. Naruto then carried Hestia to his room. Naruto held Hestia tight, kissing her neck, making Hestia moan.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, that feels really good." Hestia moaned, as she felt Naruto on top of her.

"Hestia-chan, you smell so good." Naruto said, as he continued to kiss Hestia neck.

Naruto then picked himself up to see Hestia's beauty. Hestia blushed, seeing Naruto looking at her.

"Naruto-kun, please take me." Hestia said, looked at Naruto with love in her eyes.

"Hai, Hestia-chan." Naruto replied, as he touched Hestia's body.

Hestia moaned, feeling Naruto's touch. Naruto then strip Hestia's clothes, showing her large breasts. Hestia blushed, for a man seeing her breasts for the first time.

"Whoa..." Naruto said with a bright blush.

"If you keep staring at me like that, I'm going to blush, Naruto-kun." Hestia said with a smile.

"Oh, sorry, Hestia-chan..." Naruto replied with a smile.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun, go ahead and continue taking off my clothes." Hestia said with a smile.

"Okay then, Hestia-chan." Naruto replied with a blush.

Naruto went down to Hestia's legs to remove her white-panties. Now, Hestia was completely naked in Naruto's bed. He couldn't believe that he was going to have his first time with a goddess. Hestia then slowly crawled on top of Naruto, kissing him, as she removed his shirt. Hestia blushed and smiled, seeing Naruto's wonderful body figure.

"Naruto-kun, you have such a nice body." Hestia said with a smile.

"Thank you, Hestia-chan." Naruto replied, as he watched Hestia removing his clothes.

Hestia then went down to remove Naruto pants, thus leaving his boxers. Hestia then removed the last of Naruto's clothing, revealing his huge manhood. Hestia blushed heavily over Naruto's large penis. If Hestia had to guess it was about 12 inches fairly thick, but even soft and a bit limp it was big covered in foreskin. Even though his cock is soft, Hestia couldn't help but blush, seeing how big her hero is.

"Naruto-kun..." Hestia said with a blush, as she continued to stare at the large penis.

"Umm, I really don't know what to say, Hestia-chan." Naruto replied, as his sweat drop a bit.

"No... I'm just really amazing is all..." Hestia said with a smile, as she grabbed Naruto's cock.

Hestia could barely get a grip on it, as Naruto moaned with a dark blush.

"It's so big..." Hestia said with a blush, as she continued to stroke his member.

"Mmm, Hestia-chan, your hands are so soft." Naruto moaned.

"Relax, Naruto-kun and let me take care of you..." Hestia replied, as she kissed the foreskin covered head.

"Hai, Hestia-chan..." Naruto replied with a smile.

Hestia licked and kissed Naruto's cock. She then used her tongue, loosening the foreskin around the head. Naruto continued to let out soft moans, feeling the warmth of Hestia's mouth. Hestia did all she could to please Naruto. Finally, Hestia managed to peel back the foreskin of Naruto's member.

"Whoa..." Hestia said with a dark blush.

"This feels so amazing, Hestia-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hestia replied with a smile.

The next thing that happened was Hestia grabbed the monster cock again, but this time she had the rod between her large breasts. Naruto moaned in response, feeling how soft Hestia's breasts are.

"Do you like this, Naruto-kun?" Hestia asked with a smile.

"H-Hai..." Naruto replied with a moan.

"I'm very happy to hear that, Naruto-kun." Hestia said with a smile, as she took back the mushroom head inside her mouth, while having the pole between her breasts.

"Ugh, that feels so good, Hestia-chan..." Naruto moaned.

Hestia continued to stroke Naruto's cock between her breasts, while having his mushroom head inside her mouth. Naruto love the feeling of Hestia handing his member. Moments later, Naruto felt his penis twitch, his balls tighten, he knew he was going to climax for the first time, and with a goddess to add.

"H-Hestia-chan, I'm going to...!" Naruto moaned.

"Go ahead and release yourself on me, Naruto-kun." Hestia replied with a smile, as she increased her speed to stroke Naruto's large penis.

"I can't hold it anymore!" Naruto groaned, as he had his orgasm on Hestia.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Hestia shouted with joy, as she felt Naruto's warm seed on her breasts and face.

Naruto released his first orgasm on Hestia.

"There's so much..." Hestia said with a smile, as she continued to felt the sticky seed on her face.

"H-Hai..." Naruto replied, as he felt his orgasm came to an end.

Hestia smiled, feeling Naruto's milk on her face. She then licked the mushroom head clean, so she and Naruto can move on to the next part of their relationship. Naruto moaned, feeling Hestia using her tongue to clean his member. Naruto smiled, liking Hestia's actions. Naruto continued to watch Hestia cleaning his cock with her mouth. Moments later, Naruto's penis was called with his seed and was hard again.

"That was amazing, Hestia-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hestia replied with a smile.

"Since you give me an orgasm, it's my turn to give you one." Naruto stated, as he brought Hestia close to him.

"That would be wonderful, Naruto-kun." Hestia replied with a smile and a blush.

Naruto lied Hestia down on her back. Naruto kissed Hestia's neck, making her moan in pleasure. Naruto continued to kiss Hestia's neck, and then went down to kissed on the goddess's breasts.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, my breasts..." Hestia moaned.

"I know your breasts so big..." Naruto said, as he licked Hestia's nipples.

"Ugh, I know that my breasts are not as big as Kurama-sama's but as long as you like them, that's all that matter to me." Hestia said with a smile.

"Oh, Hestia-chan..." Naruto said, as he suckled on her nipples.

"Agh, N-Naruto-kun!" Hestia moaned.

Naruto suckled on Hestia breasts more, as she held her head back in pleasure. Naruto then stop his actions, kissing Hestia down her body. Naruto kissed Hestia stomach, and now, he was between the goddess's legs. Naruto massaged her legs, liking how soft the goddess is. Naruto blushed; still he couldn't believe that he was having sex with a beautiful girl who is also a goddess.

"You're so beautiful, Hestia-chan." Naruto said with a blush.

"Naruto-kun, you're going to make me blush, if you keep saying things like that..." Hestia replied, as her cheeks turn bright red.

"It's true, Hestia-chan, I mean... I was just a simple farmer who only had his fled and nothing else. Things are just happening so fast... and I'm happy about it too." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Do you mean that you're happy that you pulled out the Ryujin?" Hestia asked.

"Of course I am. If I hadn't, I would have never met you, Hestia-chan." Naruto replied.

Hestia smiled, as she kissed Naruto.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun... now please, take me..." Hestia said with a blush and a smile.

"Hai..." Naruto replied, as he spread Hestia's legs.

Naruto saw Hestia's vagina. He blushed, seeing a woman's vagina for the first time. He rubbed his fingers against Hestia's lady-lips, making her let out a moan. Naruto continued to gently rub Hestia's womanhood with his fingers.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, that feels so good..." Hestia moaned, as she played with her own breasts.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Hestia-chan." Naruto replied, as he stopped his actions.

"N-Naruto-kun, why did you... Oh!" Hestia moaned, as she felt Naruto's tongue against her pussy-lips.

Naruto was now licking the goddess's vagina. Hestia moaned, feeling Naruto's tongue against her pussy. While Naruto eat her out, Hestia couldn't help but let out louder moans. Hestia squeezed her breasts more, while her womanhood was getting more wet from Naruto using his tongue to lick her insides. Hestia used her hands to feel Naruto's back, as she felt her insides getting more wet.

"More, Naruto-kun... please keep licking my inside!" Hestia moaned.

" _I can't believe that me and Hestia-chan are really having sex with each other."_ Naruto thought, as he tongued Hestia's pussy deeper.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Hestia screamed in pleasure.

Naruto continued to eat out Hestia, making Hestia's eyes roll back in pleasure. Moments later, Hestia felt her womanhood getting tight and wet. She knew that she was about to have her first orgasm with Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm going to! I'm going to...!" Hestia shouted, as Naruto continued his performance her insides.

Without warning, Hestia had her orgasm. Naruto tasted Hestia's juices. After Hestia's orgasm, Naruto got close to the goddess, kissing her. Hestia blushed heavily, tasting herself. The two broke the kiss, as they stared each other.

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun..." Hestia said with a blush and smile.

"Thank you, Hestia-chan." Naruto replied with a smile, as he brought Hestia close to him.

Hestia kissed Naruto, as she got on top of her hero. Hestia rubbed herself against Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, are you ready to have me?" Hestia asked.

"Hai, Hestia-chan..." Naruto replied with a smile, as he held Hestia's hips.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Hestia moaned, as she felt Naruto's penis against her womanhood.

"I will be very gentle, Hestia-chan." Naruto said, as positioned Hestia's womanhood against his manhood.

Naruto slowly enters Hestia's vagina. Hestia let out a groan of pain, due to her first time of having sexual intercourse with a man. Naruto saw Hestia's vagina bleeding a bit. Hestia's eyes started to tear up from the pain.

"Agh! I-It hurts, Naruto-kun...!" Hestia said with a dark blush, as she let out another groan.

Naruto quickly kissed Hestia. Even though Hestia was in pain, she enjoyed Naruto trying to make her as comfortable as possible. Hestia wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, looking into his eyes.

"It's okay, Hestia-chan... we can take our time." Naruto said, as he continued to kiss Hestia.

"Hai, Naruto-kun..." Hestia replied with a smile, as she continued to feel Naruto's penis slowly entering her vagina.

Hestia felt her inside becoming stretched out, due to Naruto's size. Naruto was amazed how tight and warm Hestia's vagina is. Naruto continued to push himself slowly, inside of Hestia inch by inch, as he made sure not to hurt his goddess. Hestia weep, feeling Naruto's cock deep inside her. Moments later, Naruto finally managed to fit his member deep inside of his goddess.

"Ah, Hestia-chan... I'm really deep inside you..." Naruto stated with a moan.

"H-Hai... I feel your penis rubbing against my womb..." Hestia groaned, as she continued to hold Naruto close to her.

"It feels good..." Naruto moaned, as he and Hestia stayed motionless.

" _So... this is what it feels like to be with a man..."_ Hestia thought with a blush, as she continued to let out groans.

Naruto and Hestia continued to stay motionless. Naruto then begins slow movements, making Hestia groan more. Naruto's sweat dropped, thinking that he was hurting his goddess.

"I'm sorry, Hestia-chan, am I hurting you?" Naruto asked.

"N-Not really... I just need some time to get used to your big penis." Hestia replied.

"Well, okay... if I'm hurting you, please let me know..." Naruto said with a blush.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun... I want what Naruto-kun wants..." Hestia said with a smile, as she blushed heavily.

"Hestia-chan..." Naruto said, as Hestia pulled him into a tender kiss.

Naruto continue small movements to pleasure his goddess. Hestia kissed her hero multiply times, as she felt her insides becoming wet and filled with Naruto's member. Hestia then sleds her hands down to feel Naruto's back, while Naruto felt Hestia's breasts against his chest. The goddess slips her tongue inside Naruto's mouth, exploring her hero's mouth. For the beautiful goddess, Hestia enjoyed herself having her first time with Naruto. Naruto was enjoying himself as well.

"So good..." Naruto moaned.

"H-Hai... It still hurts a bit, but your big penis is starting to feel good..." Hestia said with a blush.

"Yeah, your insides are really warm..." Naruto replied, as he continued his slow movements.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Hestia moaned with a smile.

Slowly, Hestia was getting used to Naruto's size. Naruto still continued his movements, till Hestia whispered in his ear.

"Go a bit faster, Naruto-kun..." Hestia whispered with a smile.

"As you wish, Hestia-chan..." Naruto replied, as he increased his speed a bit.

"Ah!" Hestia moaned, as she bit her lower lip.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hestia's body, as he continued his medium speed. Hestia then wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist. Truly the goddess was in love with the blonde hero. Naruto pulled Hestia into a lotus-position, grabbing her plump rear-end. Hestia soon let out more moans of pleasure, not feeling any more pain. Hestia buried herself between Naruto's chest, as she felt Naruto's member hitting against her womb.

"Ah, it feels so good, Naruto-kun! Hold me tight!" Hestia moaned.

"H-Hai! I'm really fucking a goddess!" Naruto moaned.

"F-Fucking? Ah~... w-what does that mean, Naruto-kun..." Hestia asked with a moaned, as she looked up at her hero.

Naruto stops his movements.

"Ugh, well... It means, ah... it's a word used for sex... I assume..." Naruto moaned with a blush, as his sweat dropped a bit from cursing.

Hestia remained silent for a moment, till she smiled.

"Then "fuck" me some more, Naruto-kun..." Hestia moaned with a smile, as she used her own movements.

"Hai, Hestia-chan..." Naruto moaned, as he continued his own movements.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, please fuck me more!" Hestia moaned.

Naruto and Hestia continued to make love with each other. Both the hero and goddess were happy that they we're having sex with each other for the first time. Hestia knew she was used to Naruto's size, as Naruto hold a tighter grip on his goddess. Naruto felt Hestia's vagina tightening around his member, giving pleasure to him and his goddess. Hestia kissed Naruto on the lips, while rubbing her breasts on his chest.

"Fucking feels so good, I want more!" Hestia moaned.

"I'll give you as much you want, Hestia-chan." Naruto moaned.

Naruto then laid on his back, as Hestia place her hands on Naruto's chest. Now the goddess was on top of her hero. Hestia blushed, seeing her hero face to face.

"Naruto-kun..." Hestia moaned, as her blush grew darker.

"I want you to be on top of me, Hestia-chan. I want to see your beautiful face..." Naruto stated with a smile.

"Hai... if that is what Naruto-kun wants, then I want it too~... oh...!" Hestia moaned, as she felt Naruto's member twitched deep inside her.

Hestia was now riding on her hero. While Naruto and Hestia made love to each other, the people continued to party. Kurama was sitting next to the bound-fire. The vixen continued to drink wine, as she thought about the blonde hero. She blushed, knowing that she could not deny her feelings for Naruto. She wanted him. But she also noticed that he was in his home. Kurama thought he was still awake, so...

" **Hmm... I wonder if Naruto-kun is still awake... and if not, that's fine with me. Since he defeated me in battle..."** Kurama said, as she finished drinking her wine.

Kurama picked herself and walked to Naruto's home.

" _ **As a reward, I'm going to give myself to the hero... I can't wait to take his virginity."**_ Kurama thought with a drunken blush, as she continued to make her way towards Naruto's home.

As Kurama made her way to give herself to Naruto, the hero and goddess continued to make love to each other. Hestia rode on Naruto's cock harder and faster, while Naruto held Hestia's breasts.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! Yes! Your penis is hitting my womb! My hips won't stop moving! I want more!" Hestia shouted with pleasure.

"H-Hai, Hestia-chan, I'm going to give you more! Fuck, your insides are becoming tight and really wet!" Naruto moaned, as he squeezed Hestia's breasts more.

"Ah! Yes, Naruto-kun, my body is yours and yours only!" Hestia moaned, as she increased her speed.

"Agh, it feels so good that I might cum again soon!" Naruto groaned, as he used his pelvis to thrust Hestia.

" _Ugh, it's amazing! I think Naruto-kun is going to make me have another orgasm again!"_ Hestia thought with a dark blush, as she lost control of her hips.

Naruto and Hestia continued their actions, giving them pleasure. Naruto grabbed Hestia's breasts more and he thrust faster. Naruto felt his cock twitched, his balls tighten, and he felt his heart racing fast. As for the goddess, Hestia felt her womanhood becoming tight around Naruto's member, her tongue hanged out, and the goddess knew that she and her hero will soon reached their orgasms together, once again.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to have another orgasm again!" Hestia moaned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm going to cum again too, Hestia-chan!" Naruto growled, as he released his grip on Hestia's breasts and pulled his goddess close to him.

"Ah, I-I... ugh, can't hold it anymore! I can't control myself, Naruto-kun!" Hestia shouted, as her eyes rolled back with pleasure.

Hestia picked herself up, bouncing on Naruto's pelvis.

"Fuck, I can't hold it, Hestia-chan! I'm about to cum!" Naruto roared, as he grabbed Hestia's hips and thrusts his goddess with great speed.

"I'm cumming, Naruto-kun!" Hestia screamed, as she backed her head in pleasure.

With one final thrust, Naruto and Hestia reached their climax. Hestia's eyes widen, feeling her hero's semen gushing deep inside her womb. Naruto bit his lower lip, feeling his goddess's tight pussy, draining his cock dry for his milk. Hestia fell into Naruto's chest, as she continued to feel his warm semen spraying deep inside her. Naruto was breathing heavily, while still having his orgasm.

"So amazing... I feel your big penis keep shooting its semen... it feels so good, Naruto-kun..." Hestia moaned with a blush, as she felt her pussy becoming overloaded with her hero's semen.

"H-Hai... I'm still cumming, Hestia-chan..." Naruto moaned, as he wrapped his arms around Hestia's body.

After a minute had pass, Naruto's orgasm came to an end. The hero's soften cock slips out of his goddess's sore pussy. Hestia picked up her tried head, giving Naruto a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for being my first, Naruto-kun..." Hestia stated, as she kissed Naruto multiply times.

"Your welcome, Hestia-chan." Naruto replied, as he returned the kiss.

Still naked in bed together, Naruto and Hestia rested a bit. Moments later, Kurama walked into Naruto's room.

" **Oh, Naruto-kun... I hope you're awake, my darling..."** Kurama said with a smile, as she saw Naruto and Hestia naked together in his bed.

"..."

"..."

"Ugh..." Naruto muttered.

" **What! B-But, I thought...! Wait, were you two...!"** Kurama said with a dark blush.

"Yes, Kurama-sama, we were fucking." Hestia replied with a tried smile, as Naruto's sweat drops.

Kurama knew that she was too late to become Naruto's first. Kurama blushed, thinking what she will do next.

" _ **Damn it... here I thought this will be my chance to have Naruto-kun to myself... but maybe there is a way..."**_ Kurama thought.

Kurama noticed Naruto's member becoming hard again. And it seemed that Hestia was able to go another round the blonde hero. Kurama walked towards the bed were Naruto and Hestia was resting.

"Kurama-sama?" Naruto said, as his sweat dropped more.

" **Naruto-kun is getting hard again... How about I can take of your cock?"** Kurama asked with a smile.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, as Hestia blushed.

" **You won't mind sharing, right, Hestia-chan?"** Kurama asked.

"I guess not... but I won't out lose you or any other girl, Kurama-sama. I'm going to rest for awhile, so don't get any ideas that Naruto-kun will be with you all night." Hestia stated, as she found her strength to pick herself off of Naruto.

With that said, Hestia decided to take a little nap while still in the same bed with Naruto and Kurama, to regain her energy to please her hero. Now it was Naruto and Kurama by themselves.

" **I'll be sure to remember that, sweet dreams, Hestia-chan. And now, I'll be the one to pleasure Naruto-kun."** Kurama said, as she grabbed Naruto's semi-hard cock.

"Oh, Kurama-sama..." Naruto moaned.

" **My, my... I'm really amazed, Naruto-kun. Let me show you how a woman takes care of her hero."** Kurama stated, as she slowly took off her kimono.

Naruto blushed grew dark red, seeing Kurama naked. Kurama smiled, knowing that she has Naruto's interested.

"Kurama-sama, you really have some big breasts..." Naruto moaned, as he felt the vixen's soft hands.

" **If you like my hands, then I'll love my tits even more, Naruto-kun."** Kurama said, as she used her breasts to grab Naruto's cock.

"Ugh!" Naruto moaned.

" **My tits feel good right, Naruto-kun?"** Kurama asked with a smile.

"H-Hai..." Naruto moaned.

" **That's wonderful to hear, Naruto-kun... just relax and let me take care of you, darling."** Kurama said with a smile.

Kurama massaged Naruto cock between her breasts, making him moan even louder. Naruto's cock became even harder from the pleasure. Naruto growled, feeling Kurama's soft breasts milking his penis.

"Ah, Kurama-sama... your breasts are so big and soft..." Naruto moaned.

" **And they're all yours, Naruto-kun."** Kurama replied.

"Damn, they're so large that I can't even see my cock between them..." Naruto stated, as he moved his hips.

" **Oh, someone is enjoying my tit-fucking..."** Kurama said with a smile.

"Yes, I do love how you're using your breasts, Kurama-sama..." Naruto moaned

Kurama then took Naruto's cock inside her mouth. Naruto held his head, Kurama gave Naruto a blowjob. Kurama then wrapped her breasts tighter around Naruto's member, while sucking the head of Naruto's member. Naruto drooled a bit, loving the feeling of Kurama's large soft tits. Even after his orgasm with his goddess, Naruto was about to cum again.

"Ugh, Kurama-sama, I'm going to cum again..." Naruto moaned.

" **Oh, my... Well, do you love my tits, Naruto-kun?"** Kurama asked with a smile.

"I love them..." Naruto replied smile and a blush.

" **Release your cum on my tits, Naruto-kun. Use your milk to mark me, Naruto-kun."** Kurama said, as she tit-fucked Naruto harder and faster.

Naruto growled knowing he was about cum again. The hero held his head back in pleasure. Naruto balls tighten and filled up with his dick-milk more, the blonde hero knew it was only a matter of time before he released his orgasm on the vixen. It was now the time to mark Kurama.

"Kurama-sama!" Naruto groaned, as he had his orgasm on the vixen.

Naruto then burst a large amount of his seed on Kurama's face and large tits.

" **Oh, Naruto-kun!"** Kurama shouted with joy, as she loved the warm semen on her face and breasts.

"Oh, Kurama-sama, I'm still cumming! It feels so amazing~...!" Naruto moaned.

Like always, Naruto's orgasm lasted for a minute. After that minute had passed, Naruto's stream of his warm seed ended. Kurama smiled, as she cleaned herself off by using her fingers to wipe her face, while she sucked on her own tits. Kurama really loved the taste of Naruto's warm semen on her face.

" _ **It's so amazing... Naruto-kun's milk is so thick and tasty..."**_ Kurama thought with a smile, as she licked her lips.

"That felt amazing, Kurama-chan." Naruto said with a moan.

" **I'm happy to hear you said that, Naruto-kun."** Kurama replied.

Kurama licked herself clean. The vixen was finish cleaning herself off f Naruto's milk. She noticed even after his orgasm, Naruto was still hard.

" **I see you still want more, Naruto-kun. That's fine by me, come..."** Kurama said with a smile, as she lay on her back.

Naruto wondered what Kurama had in

" **Does Naruto-kun want to put his cock inside me?"** Kurama asked with a smile.

"Yes, please." Naruto replied with a smile.

" **Well then..."** Kurama said, as she opened her legs for Naruto.

Naruto blushed.

" **Put that cock deep inside of your vixen, Naruto-kun."** Kurama said with a smile, as Naruto crawled on top of the fox goddess.

Naruto did just that, as he grabbed his member and rubbed it against Kurama's pussy lips. Kurama let out a moan, feeling the warmth of the hard member against her pussy. Naruto then slowly enter the pink-hole. Kurama prepared herself for the monster member. Naruto moaned, as he continued to push himself inside of the fox goddess.

" **Ahh, that feels good Naruto-kun, please keep putting your cock inside me, darling..."** Kurama moaned, as she felt her womb becoming filled with Naruto's cock.

"H-Hai, I'm only about half way inside you, Kurama-sama, but your insides feel so amazingly tight..." Naruto moaned with a dark blush.

" **Mmm, that's it, darling... keep going..."** Kurama moaned.

Naruto continued to push himself deep inside of Kurama. Kurama purred in pleasure, feeling the hero's power and strength.

" _ **Hestia-chan was right about Naruto-kun being a hero... Oh!"**_ Kurama thought, as she purred in pleasure.

Naruto used all his strength to push himself deep inside of the vixen. With that hard thrust, Kurama let out a scream of pleasure, as she felt her insides getting wet. Naruto fall face into the fox goddess's large breasts.

" **Agh, you really are a hero, Naruto-kun... you're getting me all wet..."** Kurama purred with a smile.

"Ugh, I guess I am a hero after all, Kurama-sama..." Naruto replied with a moan, as he was buried between the large breasts.

" **Heh... now, Naruto-kun, come and please me..."** Kurama moaned with a smile, as she held Naruto tight between her breasts.

"As you wish, Kurama-sama..." Naruto replied with a smile, as he begins his slow movements.

" **Agh!"** Kurama moaned.

Naruto still buried between Kurama's breasts, as he continued his slow movements. Kurama moaned in pleasure, feeling Naruto's slow thrusts. The vixen clawed Naruto's back, he groaned. Naruto knew that Kurama clawed his back on purpose, Naruto frown a bit, as Kurama chuckled.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you, Kurama-sama?" Naruto asked.

" **Maybe..."** Kurama replied, as her smile never left her face.

"Heh." Naruto chuckled, as he pulled out a few inches and slammed it back deep inside of the vixen, making Kurama's legs rise up in the air.

" **Oh, God!"** Kurama screamed in pleasure.

Kurama's juices squirted out a bit from Naruto's hard slam.

" **Heh, payback, huh, Naruto-kun?"** Kurama asked with a smile.

"Maybe..." Naruto replied with a smile.

" **Well then..."** Kurama said, as she pulled Naruto into a kiss.

Naruto felt the vixen's tongue enter his mouth, but of course the blonde hero welcomed it. Naruto used his own tongue to wrestle Kurama's. As the hero and fox goddess wrestle with their tongues, Naruto continued his thrusts. Kurama wrapped herself, hands, legs, and even tails around the Uzumaki boy. The blonde hero couldn't take anymore, he stop making out with Kurama to breathe. Kurama won the tongue wrestling match, as she licked her lips.

"Ugh..." Naruto moaned.

" **I'm sorry, darling, I can't help myself."** Kurama stated, as she kissed Naruto multiply times.

"It's okay; we still have all night, Kurama-sama." Naruto replied, as he increased his speed.

" **You really are a hero..."** Kurama said with a smile, as she wrapped herself tighter around Naruto.

While Naruto continue his thrusts, he suckled on Kurama's breasts, making her moan. Kurama purred in pleasure. Naruto wrapped his own arms around Kurama's body. The hero then slides his hands down to Kurama's large plump rear-end. Kurama smiled and welcomed it. Naruto suckled on the vixen's breasts, while grabbing her ass. As Naruto continued his actions, Kurama got an idea. Kurama wanted to be Naruto's first, so she thought there is another way that Naruto can be her first.

" _ **Ah, I got it! Why didn't I think of it sooner... But I'll wait till Naruto-kun releases that large load of his dick-juice inside me. Then I'll give him what I have planned for my darling, Naruto-kun."**_ Kurama thought with a smile.

Naruto was now like a wild animal, thrusting Kurama with all his power.

"Ah, Kurama-sama, your insides are getting tighter! I could fuck you like this all night!" Naruto moaned, as he continued to thrust the vixen hard.

" **Yes, darling, fuck me as much as you want!"** Kurama moaned.

"It feels so good, Kurama-sama! I want to fuck you some more!" Naruto moaned, as he thrusts wildly.

" **Don't worry, darling! I have something planned for you once you're done filling me up with that sweet delicious** **cum of yours, Naruto-kun!"** Kurama purred, as she pulled Naruto between her breasts again.

"R-Really, Kurama-sama?! Ah, fuck, you're the best!" Naruto moaned with a smile, as he continued his hard and fast thrusts.

Kurama smiled, knowing that Naruto is happy having sex with her. Naruto picked himself up, grabbed Kurama's hips, and increased his speed more. As for the vixen, Kurama's large breasts bounced wildly, from Naruto's powerful thrusts. The vixen bit her lower lip, as she felt her hero's cock repeatedly hitting her womb with each thrust.

" **Fuck me, Naruto-kun! Fuck me harder! Don't stop my darling! Don't stop!"** Kurama shouted, as her eyes rolled back.

"Your pussy is getting even tighter! I can't hold myself anymore!" Naruto moaned.

" **Then don't hold yourself~! Give me all you got, Naruto-kun! Just keep fucking me!"** Kurama moaned.

Naruto did just that, thrusting Kurama with even more power and strength. Naruto continued to thrust the fox goddess. Kurama wanted more of Naruto's love; she grabbed and places his head between her large breasts, holding the hero tight. Naruto growled between the large marshmallow soft pillows, feeling Kurama's pussy tighten around his cock. The vixen smiled, knowing that Naruto was enjoying himself, while the hero pleased her needs.

" _Ugh, Kurama-sama's pussy is getting tighter! If I keep fucking her like this, I'm going to cum like crazy!"_ Naruto thought, as he growled between the large breasts, and thrusts Kurama.

Kurama howled in pleasure, feeling her vagina tremble and becoming wet with each hard thrust Naruto preformed on her. Naruto had been alone for years, but his life wasn't so bad, yet he was happy that he has two beauties in his life now. Once again, Naruto felt his cock twitched deep inside of Kurama, his scrotums tighten, Kurama felt her insides becoming wet and tight, and both the hero and the vixen were going to have another orgasms together.

"Kurama-sama, I'm going to...! I'm going to cum again!" Naruto started, as he picked up his head and thrusts the vixen wildly.

" **Ah, me too, darling, I'm going to cum too!"** Kurama moaned, as she holds Naruto tighter.

"I can't hold it! Where do you want me to climax, Kurama-sama?! Ah, fuck!" Naruto growled, as he continued to thrust wildly.

" **I want you to cum inside me! I want you! I need you! I want to feel your hot semen deep inside me! I want Naruto-kun to make me his mate!"** Kurama screamed in pleasure, as her tongue hanged out and eyes rolled back from the great thrusting Naruto was performing.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Kurama-sama!" Naruto roared.

" **Naruto-kun, I'm cumming, my darling!"** Kurama screamed, as she and Naruto reached to orgasms together.

With one final thrust, Naruto and Kurama had their orgasms. And once again, Naruto fall into Kurama's large breasts. As for Kurama, she purred with a smile, feeling the warm semen of her hero filling her womb up. Kurama let out a sigh of bliss, as she held her hero tight. Naruto continued to have his orgasm deep inside of the vixen.

"I'm still cumming, Kurama-sama..." Naruto moaned in bliss, as he let out low growls and still climaxing deep inside of Kurama.

" **H-Hai... Oh~ I feel that warm milk filling me up~... It feels so good, darling..."** Kurama replied with a smile, as she pulled Naruto into a kiss.

"Oh, Kurama-sama..." Naruto said, as he continued to have his orgasm.

" **That's it, honey... keep cumming inside your mate's tight pussy..."** Kurama moaned, as she continued to kiss Naruto.

After a long minute of his orgasm, Naruto's loads died down, and then he pulled himself out of Kurama's tight womanhood. Naruto's cock was now soft. Kurama smiled, knowing that she wasn't done with the young hero, yet. Kurama cuddled with the blonde hero. The world does work in mysterious ways, this morning they were fighting to keep the Ryujin, now here they are making love in his bed. Kurama continued to cuddle with Naruto, as she grabbed her hero's soften cock.

" **Mmm~... Naruto-kun, you're so good for making a woman feel good..."** Kurama said with a smile, as she placed Naruto between her breasts, while stroking his soften monster cock.

"Thanks, Kurama-sama... you're really amazing..." Naruto replied, as he suckled on Kurama's breasts.

" **Heh, I'm so happy that you're enjoying yourself, my darling..."** Kurama said with a smile, as she continued to stroke Naruto's cock to get him hard.

"Ugh, I'm starting to get hard again, Kurama-sama..." Naruto moaned with a blush, as he continued suck and grabbed Kurama's breasts.

" **Heh, heh... Well that's good to hear, my dear Naruto-kun... I have a special treat for my hero..."** Kurama said with a smile.

"What would that be Kurama-sama?" Naruto asked.

" **Well, I really wanted Naruto-kun to be my first, but Hestia-chan had really beaten me to you. But I have another way you can be my first..."** Kurama said with a smile, as she finished stroking Naruto's cock.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, as he felt his cock hard as a rock.

Kurama smiled, as she kissed Naruto on the lips. Kurama turned herself around, positioning herself on her hands and knees. Naruto blushed, seeing the vixen's large ass.

" **I want Naruto-kun to take my other hole... it will be my first time though."** Kurama stated with a smile, as she wiggled her rear-end to Naruto.

"You mean..." Naruto replied, as his blush grew darker.

" **Hai, I want Naruto-kun to use my asshole as much as he likes with his big cock~... Come here, darling..."** Kurama said with a smile, as she continued to wiggle her big ass around.

Naruto nodded to himself, knowing that he was ready for anything. Naruto went behind the vixen, grabbed the large soft ass. The hero massaged Kurama's large ass, making her moan. She relaxed herself, letting the young hero do as he pleased. Naruto then spread Kurama's ass-cheeks apart, showing her small rosebud. Naruto's face turned completely red, seeing a woman's unused anus for the first time. Kurama smiled, knowing that she beat Hestia in a different way other than having regular and oral sex.

" **Do you like the view, Naruto-kun?"** Kurama asked, as she purred.

"Hai... but how should I do this...?" Naruto asked.

" **Do whatever you want, darling. I'm your mate, so anything you want me to do and I'll be more than happy to do."** Kurama replied with a smile.

"Alight then..." Naruto said with a blush, as he licked the small rosebud.

" **AHH, Naruto-kun~!"** Kurama gasped with a blush, as she felt the hero's warm wet tongue against her rosebud.

Even if it was the vixen's first time being licked by her rosebud, she liked it.

" **Ahh, that's it Naruto-kun... don't stop licking my butt! Oh~!"** Kurama moaned with a smile, as she felt herself getting wet again.

Naruto blushed, hearing Kurama wanting to get lubed more. Of course he did just that, as he tongued Kurama's ass deeper. Kurama let out another surprised gasp. Kurama welcomed the hero's tongue to go inside her anal-tube. The vixen could not deny having her anus licked for the first time by a man felt pleasurable. Each lick at Naruto preformed, Kurama clawed the bed, as her eyes rolled back and biting her lower lip.

"Whoa, I didn't think licking your butt-hole would make you this horny, Kurama-sama." Naruto stated, as he used his fingers to feel the fox goddess's insides.

" **Ahh, I didn't think I would get this horny either... but I love it a lot, my darling..."** Kurama said with a smile.

"Well then..." Naruto replied with his own smile, as he pulled out his fingers and grabbed her curvy hips.

Kurama wondered what her hero was going to do next.

" **Honey, what are you... AHGH!"** Kurama moaned, as her eyes widen, feeling Naruto's mushroom head going through her anal-ring.

"I want to fuck you in this hole, Kurama-sama..." Naruto stated, as he pushed his head through the vixen's small rosebud.

Naruto pushed about 4 inches of his member inside of Kurama's ass.

" **Agghhhh! You're so big, my darling! I think you're going to spilt me in half!"** Kurama groaned, as she clawed the bed deeper.

"A-Amazing... Your ass is so tight it's squeezing me!" Naruto moaned, as he continued to enter Kurama's ass inch by inch.

" **Ugghhh, it hurts!"** Kurama howled, as she held her head back and dragged her nails into the bed.

"Ah, so fucking tight..." Naruto moaned with a dark blush.

Naruto continued to push himself deep inside of Kurama. Kurama continued to groaned and howled, feeling her anus becoming filled with her hero's massive cock. Naruto then lied on Kurama's back, while pushing the rest of himself inside her ass. Kurama's eyes rolled back from the pain and pleasure of her ass getting stretched out. Naruto was about half way inside the vixen.

"Wow, I'm only about half way inside your ass, Kurama-sama... and it's already trying to make me cum..." Naruto moaned, as he pushed himself further inside Kurama.

" **Ugh, d-darling... you're reaching where no man has reached before! I think I'm going to lose my mind from just you pushing your big dick inside my tight ass!"** Kurama howled, as she felt Naruto's weight on top of her.

Even if Naruto is a bit shorter than Kurama, Kurama did like the idea of Naruto being on top of her. Kurama felt like she was being dominated by another fox, but it was her hero/new-mate that was taking her ass for the first time. Naruto finally managed to push all 12 inches of his member deep inside of the fox goddess. Kurama's face turned dark red after the blonde hero took her anal-virginity. Both Naruto and Kurama stayed motionless, as they both felt overwhelming pleasure from each other.

"Ahh... Kurama-sama, this really is your first time having it up your ass...?" Naruto moaned with a dark blush.

" **H-Hai... Fuck, I can't believe it would hurt this much..."** Kurama groaned, as she felt Naruto on top of her back.

"Maybe I shouldn't have put my cock inside your ass..." Naruto groaned, as he felt the tightness of Kurama's anus.

" **N-No, darling, don't say that... Ahh, I wanted you too, I really want Naruto-kun enjoyed himself anyway he wants... What Naruto-kun wants, I want it too..."** Kurama groaned with a smile, as she picked her head up and kissed Naruto on the forehead.

"Okay... Agh, your ass is so big and soft... Your hole is really tight too, Kurama-sama..." Naruto stated with a smile.

" **Yes, my darling... and I am really happy that you're the one taking my ass~..."** Kurama groaned, as she kissed Naruto's forehead again.

"Okay, I'll start moving a bit slow for you, Kurama-sama..." Naruto replied with a moan, as he begins slow movements.

" **Ohhh... my ass..."** Kurama moaned.

Naruto made sure he didn't go overboard like he when he had sex with Hestia. Naruto kissed Kurama's neck, making her purr. The vixen felt her anus being pulled from the inside out. If it was for normal girls, they would not be used to this type of pain and pleasure so easily. But Kurama was a fox-demon and a strong and powerful one to add, and she will do anything to please her hero. Naruto slides his hands down Kurama's large milk-jugs, squeezing them gently.

"Amazing..." Naruto said with a smile.

" **Hmm?"** Kurama asked, as she kissed Naruto some more.

"You have such a wonderful and beautiful body, Kurama-sama... Big breasts and a really big butt..." Naruto stated, as he continued to play with Kurama's body.

" **Heh, why thank you... and my body is all yours and only yours, my darling..."** Kurama replied with a smile.

"You really are amazing, Kurama-sama..." Naruto replied, as he continued his slow movements and went back to kiss Kurama's neck.

Naruto moaned, as he felt Kurama's anus tightening around his member. Kurama purred, feeling Naruto's kisses. Kurama pressed her large rear-end against Naruto's pelvis. It was a sign to Naruto that Kurama was now adjusted to his size in a short member of time, and wanted him to thrust her harder.

" **Fuck me harder, darling..."** Kurama moaned with a smile.

"Hai, Kurama-sama!" Naruto replied, as he got a tighter grip on Kurama's hips thrusting her insides hard.

" **Yes, that's the spot, Naruto-kun! Don't stop, darling!"** Kurama moaned, as she felt her pussy getting wetter than when Naruto was licking her anus.

"Oh, God! Kurama-sama, your ass is so tight!" Naruto moaned, as he increased his speed.

Naruto and Kurama continued make love to each, making the bed shake a bit. Naruto moaned with a smile, loving how tight Kurama's asshole was getting with each thrust. And with each thrust, Kurama felt Naruto's large twin orbs hitting her lady-lips. Naruto growled, increasing his speed more, as Kurama's anus become tighter.

"Agh, anal sex with you for the first time, Kurama-sama feels so good! I can do this all night!" Naruto growled.

" **Yes, darling! Do whatever you want! Use my ass to pleasure your fat cock! Keep fucking my ass, Naruto-kun!"** Kurama moaned.

The dirty talking that Kurama was using during their time together got the hero more excited for more sex with his hot vixen. Naruto used all his power and strength to thrust Kurama's anus, making her howl.

" **Oh, fuck! That's it, Naruto-kun! Fuck my ass! Harder! Faster! Deeper!"** Kurama howled, as she used her ass to fuck upward against Naruto.

"Fuck! Kurama-sama, your ass is so big and your hole is tight! You're like a goddess!" Naruto moaned, as he thrust the vixen's large ass harder.

" **Oh, God! I love you up ass, darling! Keep fucking, make me all yours! Keep fucking my ass!"** Kurama growled in pleasure, as she felt a cold chill down her spine.

Naruto fucked Kurama harder and faster, making the vixen's large ass jiggle. Kurama wanted more of Naruto's love, as she turned to kiss her hero. Both the hero and the fox goddess's love making was getting a bit loud. Moments later, Hestia woke up from her cat-nap and she was ready to pleasure her hero some more.

"Mmm, I needed that quick nap. So, Naruto-kun, are you ready for more sex...?" Hestia said with a smile, as she turned to her hero.

" **That's it Naruto-kun! Fuck me! Fuck me in the ass!"** Kurama howled, as she felt her legs becoming weak from the pleasure of Naruto using her ass.

"Oh, Kurama-sama!" Naruto moaned, as he thrust Kurama more.

Hestia witnessed her hero penetrating Kurama in her ass. Hestia blushed, seeing the blonde's massive cock and balls move with great speed, thrusting in and out of Kurama's small tight anus with ease. As Naruto continued to thrust the vixen, Kurama turned to Hestia, winking at her. Hestia puffed up her cheeks in jealously, seeing Kurama hogging Naruto for herself. To all gamers, there is a saying, "Two can play at this game."

" _Kurama-sama was always a sneaky vixen... but I'm not going to lose to her or any other girl! No matter what!"_ Hestia thought, as she got closed to Naruto from behind.

Kurama wondered what Hestia had plan for Naruto. Naruto continued to thrust Kurama's ass, feeling the vixen's anus becoming even tighter. Naruto then let out another moan, feeling his twin orbs being suckled on. Naruto turned his head to see it was his goddess that was committing the act.

"Ugh, Hestia-chan, I didn't know you were awake." Naruto moaned, as he stopped his movements.

"I just woke up, Naruto-kun. Don't stop pounding Kurama-sama's butt on my account." Hestia stated, as she went back to suckle on Naruto's balls.

" **Yes, Naruto-kun, please don't stop, darling..."** Kurama moaned.

"Well, okay then..." Naruto replied, as he resumed his thrusting.

Kurama turned to Hestia, who was smirking while playing with the twin orbs.

" _See? I told you I won't out lose to you, Kurama-sama!"_ Hestia thought with a smirk, as she squeezed Naruto's balls, making him moan.

To most vixens, other female smirking at them was a challenge. Kurama smiled and accepted Hestia's challenge.

" _ **Okay, Hestia-chan, I won't lose out to you either."**_ Kurama thought, as she grabbed Naruto's hand to feel her breast.

" **Here, Naruto-kun, feel my breasts again, while you fuck my ass."** Kurama said with a smile.

"Okay, Kurama-sama." Naruto replied with a smile, as he grabbed Kurama's tits and thrusts the horny vixen.

Hestia suckled on Naruto's balls harder, making the hero moan. Naruto growled, thrusting Kurama hard, while having his balls sucked by his goddess. The Uzumaki hero moaned, having sex with two beautiful women at the same time. As both of Naruto's goddesses pleasured him, he felt his cock twitched deep inside of Kurama's ass, his balls swelled up inside of Hestia's mouth, and the blonde hero knew that he was going to have another orgasm. Kurama felt her pussy getting wet again, knowing that she was going to cum along with her new mate.

"Kurama-sama, Hestia-chan, I'm going to cum again!" Naruto growled, as he grunted his teeth from the pleasure.

" **I'm going to cum too, Naruto-kun! Please make me cum again!"** Kurama howled, as she bit her lower lip.

" _Oh, I feel Naruto-kun's balls swelling up inside my mouth! He's going to cum~! And it will be my turn again with Naruto-kun!"_ Hestia thought with a blush, as she suckled on the twin orbs more.

"I can't hold it anymore! I'm going to cum deep inside your tight ass, Kurama-sama!" Naruto growled, as he thrust wildly once more.

" **Ah, I'm cumming, darling! I'm going to cum from anal sex! I'm cumming, Naruto-kun!"** Kurama howled, as she held her head back in pleasure.

With one final thrust, Naruto and Kurama both reached their climax. Naruto fell on Kurama's back, as he released his semen deep inside of the vixen's tight ass. Kurama felt her love juices squirt on Naruto's bed. The vixen rolled her eyes back, feeing Naruto filling her ass up with his warm seed. As for Hestia, she released the hero's nuts, and then she kissed them. Hestia turned her action on the massive cock still having its orgasm, while deep inside Kurama's ass.

" **Ugh, I feel it... I feel your hot cum deep inside my ass, Naruto-kun~... It's so thick and warm; it's filling me up..."** Kurama purred with a dark blush, as she felt Naruto continued his climax.

"H-Hai... I feel your ass squeezing me dry, Kurama-sama... it feels so wonderful..." Naruto stated with a low growls, as he continued to have his orgasm deep inside of Kurama.

"Oh my..." Hestia said with a dark blush, as she continued to watch Naruto have his orgasm.

After a long minute, Naruto's orgasm had come to an end. Kurama continued to purr, feeling Naruto resting on her back and his massive member still deep inside her tight hole. Kurama kissed Naruto on the lips, after the best orgasm she ever had. Kurama smiled, as he continued to kiss her hero.

" **That was amazing, my dear sweet Naruto-kun..."** Kurama purred with a smile, as she continued to kiss Naruto.

"Thank you, Kurama-sama..." Naruto replied with a smile.

" **No, thank you, Naruto-kun for being my first man to have anal sex with me... I love you so much, Naruto-kun..."** Kurama said with a smile, as she kissed Naruto on the lips.

Naruto blushed, hearing someone saying that they love him.

"I love Naruto-kun too, Kurama-sama." Hestia replied, as she got between Naruto and Kurama.

Hestia blushed, kissing Naruto on the lips. Naruto smiled, knowing that he is happy that he pulled out the Ryujin. If he hadn't he would have never met his two goddesses.

"Well... I love you too, Hestia-chan, Kurama-sama..." Naruto replied with a bright smile, as he kissed both Hestia and Kurama on their lips.

Kurama and Hestia both smiled, hearing that Naruto loved them. Then Kurama moaned in pleasure.

" **Ohhh~... Naruto-kun..."** Kurama moaned, as she felt Naruto's movements.

"Oops..." Naruto said, as his sweat dropped forgetting that his cock was still deep inside of Kurama's anus.

" **That's so naughty of you, Naruto-kun..."** Kurama stated with a smile.

"Sorry..." Naruto replied.

" **No need, darling... Besides, I'm your mate... and as your mate, I'll do whatever you want..."** Kurama stated with a smile, as she rubbed her face against Naruto's.

"Hold on, Kurama-sama, I want another turn with Naruto-kun." Hestia said.

" **Okay, okay, just calm down, Hestia-chan..."** Kurama replied with a blush, as she felt Naruto's cock wiggling out of her tight anus.

"Ohhh~..." Naruto moaned, as his cock slipped out of Kurama's large ass.

Hestia and Kurama blushed, even after his orgasm; Naruto was still hard and covered in his semen.

" **Here's your chance to prove that you won't lose to me, Hestia-chan."** Kurama said, as grabbed Naruto's member.

"Alright then, Kurama-sama, you're on." Hestia replied, as she grabbed Naruto's cock as well.

Naruto blushed, seeing Kurama and Hestia grabbing his cock. Then both goddesses licked his cream covered member clean. Naruto moaned again, feeling Hestia and Kurama lick his cock. Naruto smiled, watching both goddesses continued to lick his cock clean.

"Whoa, Naruto-kun's cock is so tasty..." Hestia stated, as she licked and kissed the cream covered banana along with Kurama.

" **I know right? I can't get enough of Naruto-kun's cock."** Kurama said with a smile, as she played with Naruto's balls.

"My, God... I love it..." Naruto moaned.

Moments later, both Hestia and Kurama cleaned the hard cock. Hestia stroked her hero's large cock. Hestia knew that Kurama beat her having anal-sex with Naruto first, but Hestia won't lose to the vixen. If Kurama would willingly do anything for Naruto to please him, then Hestia will do the same thing.

"Naruto-kun..." Hestia said, as she looked at Naruto.

"Yes, Hestia-chan, what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Umm... I want you to do me inside my butt..." Hestia stated with a dark blush.

"R-Really, are you sure, Hestia-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai. I want to please you, Naruto-kun." Hestia replied, as she kissed Naruto on the lips.

" **That's very brave, Hestia-chan, but can you really handle it? Hmm?"** Kurama replied with a smirk.

"Of course I can, I'm Naruto-kun's goddess, after all." Hestia replied.

"Okay, then, Hestia-chan." Naruto said.

Hestia smiled. The black-haired goddess stood up on the bed. She showed her plump ass to Naruto. Hestia blush heavily, feeling a bit embarrassed showing herself to Naruto, while Kurama watched. But it was for her hero only, so Hestia spread her butt-cheeks apart, showing her unused rosebud.

"Here, Naruto-kun, do want you want to my butt..." Hestia said with a dark blush.

"Alright then, Hestia-chan..." Naruto replied, as he went behind his goddess and licked her ass.

Hestia's eyes widen, feeling Naruto using his tongue to lube her anus.

"OHHH~!" Hestia gasped, as she felt Naruto's tongue against her anus.

" **Oh my..."** Kurama said with a smile, as she watched Naruto lubing Hestia's small hole.

"N-Naruto-kun~! I-I feel your tongue against my butt hole~! It feels so good..." Hestia shouted with a dark blush.

Kurama knew that Hestia was going to like getting lubed. The vixen saw the Uzumaki's cock still hard, but slowly, it was getting a bit soft. So, Kurama thought since Naruto was pleasuring Hestia, she will pleasure Naruto. Kurama went between Naruto's legs where his soften cock was. The vixen licked her lips, as she took the cock inside her mouth. Naruto blushed, feeling his cock being suckled by Kurama, while he licked Hestia's asshole. The hero and his goddesses were now having a threesome.

"Ugh, Naruto-kun, keep licking my butt some more..." Hestia moaned.

" _ **Oh my, Hestia-chan, you're becoming quite the slut, hmm?"**_ Kurama thought with a smirk, as she wrapped her tongue around Naruto's cock.

" _Oh my, God... this feels so amazing... I'm licking Hestia-chan's butt and getting my cock sucked by Kurama-sama... Fuck, it feels so good..."_ Naruto thought with a blush, as he tongued Hestia's butt deeper.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Hestia moaned, as she felt her insides getting wet.

" _ **Mmm, Naruto-kun's cock is getting hard again. Oh, I hope that Naruto-kun will blast that sweet milk inside my mouth again..."**_ Kurama thought with a smile, as she grabbed Naruto's butt.

" _Agh, if this... I'm going to cum!"_ Naruto thought, as he used his hips to thrust inside of Kurama's mouth, while tonguing Hestia's ass harder.

"N-Naruto-kun, you're getting me all wet and horny from licking my butt!" Hestia moaned.

Naruto used his tongue, trawling it inside of Hestia's ass. Hestia bit her lower lip, as she held her head in pleasure. Kurama squeezed Naruto's butt, sucking his member dry. Naruto felt his member twitching inside of the vixen's mouth. Kurama increased her speed, wanting the warm milk. Naruto blushed heavily, knowing that he was going to climax deep inside of Kurama's mouth.

" _Ugh, I can't hold it anymore! I'm going to cum!"_ Naruto thought with a dark blush, as he released his semen inside of Kurama.

" _ **Oh, Naruto-kun is cumming!"**_ Kurama thought, as she took the waves of white-ropes deep inside her mouth.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore, Naruto-kun, you're making all horny..." Hestia moaned.

"Yeah..." Naruto replied, as he stopped his actions.

As for Kurama, the vixen drinks all of Naruto's waves of his warm milk. After a minute of Naruto's climax, his orgasm died down. Kurama backed her head, letting a loud popping noise out from sucking Naruto's massive manhood, which was still hard even after releasing his seed. Naruto let out a moan, but he was still horny and wanted to have sex some more. Hestia's ass was now lubed for anal sex. Hestia was a bit scared, because of Naruto's size. But she swore she would not be outdone by any girl.

"Naruto-kun, I'm ready for you..." Hestia said.

Hestia bends over, getting her hands and knees, lifting her ass into the air. Naruto blushed, seeing Hestia's plump rear-end. Kurama relaxed herself by Naruto's side. Naruto grabbed Hestia's hips, rubbing his massive cock against her small hole. Hestia's blush grew darker, feeling her hero's large cock against her ass.

"Are you sure you're ready, Hestia-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Hai, I'm ready, Naruto-kun..." Hestia moaned.

" _ **Hmm, let's see what you can do, Hestia-chan."**_ Kurama thought with a smile.

"Alright then..." Naruto said, as he push his mushroom inside through Hestia's ring-hole.

"Ugghhh!" Hestia groaned in pain, as she felt the dick-head going inside her rosebud.

Naruto made sure no to overdo it, and went nice and slow. Hestia's eyes widen, feeling her hero's massive member slowly entering her virgin asshole. Hestia screamed, Naruto moaned, feeling his goddess's tight ass. The Uzumaki hero pushed about 4 inches inside his goddess.

"Ugh, it hurts, Naruto-kun!" Hestia groaned with her eyes tearing up, as she felt her legs becoming weak.

"I know, if you want me to stop, please say so, Hestia-chan." Naruto replied with a moan.

" _ **Heh, I guess Hestia-chan couldn't handle Naruto-kun's cock after all..."**_ Kurama thought with a smile.

Kurama smirked knowing that Hestia couldn't handle Naruto's size. Hestia noticed the vixen's smile, she slightly frowned. But Hestia refused to let Kurama win. So, the black-haired goddess sucked it up, and let her hero continue his anal enteric. But not to seem weak or in pain, Hestia grabbed the nearest pillow and fell face into it. As Naruto continued to slowly enter his goddess's tight hole, Hestia screamed into the pillow. Naruto managed to push about another 4 inches inside of his goddess.

"Ah, Hestia-chan, your ass feels so good..." Naruto moaned, as he continued to push the rest of his member inside of Hestia.

Hestia continued to scream into the pillow.

" _AGH! It hurts! It really hurts! Oh, God! Naruto-kun's cock is going to break my butt-hole! B-But I won't let Kurama-sama out do me!"_ Hestia thought with a dark blush, as she continued to scream in the pillow.

" _ **Well, well, it seems that you will do anything for Naruto-kun, huh, Hestia-chan."**_ Kurama thought.

"I'm almost all the way inside you, Hestia-chan..." Naruto moaned, as he continued to push himself inside of Hestia.

Moments later, Naruto's cock was now deep inside of Hestia. Naruto lied on Hestia's back, placing his hands on top of hers. As for Hestia, her face was dark red wit tears of pain coming down her cheeks. Hestia knew she was in a lot of pain, but the goddess felt pleasure from it. Kurama saw Naruto's cock deep inside Hestia that it moved a bit in her belly. Hestia felt herself getting wet again, even if she was in a lot of pain.

"Are you okay, Hestia-chan?" Naruto asked.

Hestia turned to her hero. Hestia smiled, knowing that Naruto really cared for her.

"H-Hai, I'm fine, Naruto-kun... Ahh... I just need to get used to your size..." Hestia said with a painful smile.

"I'm glad, Hestia-chan. I won't move till you're ready." Naruto replied with a smile, as he kissed Hestia on the lips.

" _Oh, Naruto-kun... I'm so happy that you're the hero that will save Gaea and my hero as well..."_ Hestia thought with a smile, as she felt herself a little ease.

Naruto did not move till Hestia was ready. Kurama thought it was time to stop watching and to join in.

" **Naruto-kun, Hestia-chan, move for a minute please."** Kurama said.

"But I..." Naruto said.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun, I can handle some small movements..." Hestia groaned, still in a bit of pain.

"Okay, Hestia-chan..." Naruto replied, as he carefully moved himself and Hestia.

Hestia groaned of course, still not used to Naruto's size quite yet. Kurama made herself comfortable, laying on her back. Kurama wanted Hestia between her and Naruto, before he beings his movements to pleasure his goddess.

" **Here, you two can use me and my tits as your personal pillows."** Kurama said with a smile.

"Okay, then, Kurama-sama..." Naruto replied, as he and Hestia lied on Kurama.

Naruto was on top of Hestia and Kurama, while his member was still deep inside of the black-haired goddess's tight anus. As for Hestia, she was buried between Kurama's large milk-jugs. Hestia blushed; indeed Kurama's breasts were softer than the pillows.

" **See, Hestia-chan, isn't this better?"** Kurama asked.

"Well, agh... It does feel comfortable this way..." Hestia replied with a blush.

"Yeah, it does feel good this way, Kurama-sama." Naruto replied with a smile and a blush.

Kurama smiled, as she pulled Naruto into a kiss.

" **You're such a sweetheart, Naruto-kun..."** Kurama said with a smile.

"Ohhh~..." Hestia moaned buried between Kurama's breasts, as she felt her anus tightening around Naruto's massive cock.

" **Oh, I think Hestia-chan is ready for an ass pounding from her hero, Naruto-kun."** Kurama said with a smile.

"Umm, Hestia-chan?" Naruto said.

"Hai, I want Naruto-kun to start moving..." Hestia groaned.

"Okay, Hestia-chan..." Naruto replied, as he begins slow movements.

"Ahh, ugh... my butt-hole feels so strange... it still hurts a bit..." Hestia moaned.

" **Oh~... I feel your movements, Naruto-kun..."** Kurama moaned.

"Whoa, Hestia-chan, your ass is really tight..." Naruto moaned, as he continued his slow movements.

"Ah, my butt..." Hestia moaned.

Naruto continued his movements, kissing Hestia's neck, as he grabbed and squeezed Kurama's large breasts. Both goddesses moaned, feeling their hero pleasuring both of them at the same time. Naruto stops kissing Hestia's neck and then kiss Kurama, while moving his hands to feel Hestia's breasts. The hero took turns with his goddesses, as he continued his slow movements.

" **Oh, darling, I just want you to make love to me all night..."** Kurama purred.

"I will if you like." Naruto replied, as he kissed Kurama again.

"Ugh, I want Naruto-kun to make love to me too..." Hestia moaned, as she picked her head up from Kurama's breasts.

"Of course, Hestia-chan, I'll make love to you too." Naruto said, as he went back to kiss Hestia's neck.

"Oh... that feels so good, Naruto-kun..." Hestia moaned, as she was slowly starting to feel pleasure from anal-sex with Naruto.

" **Naruto-kun, kiss me again..."** Kurama purred.

"Hai..." Naruto replied, as he kissed Kurama again.

The hero and his two goddesses continued this position for about another 5 minutes, as Hestia felt herself getting even wetter. Hestia then turned to Naruto to tell him she was ready for him to go faster.

"Ugh, Naruto-kun, I want you to use my butt more... please fuck me faster..." Hestia moaned.

Naruto smiled and obeyed his goddess, as he increased his movements. Hestia moaned, feeling her hero's movements becoming faster. Kurama moaned, feeling Naruto's movements as well. Kurama wrapped his arms around Naruto, while her hands felt his back. Thus, Naruto thrusts deeper inside of Hestia's anus, making her moan in pleasure and fall into Kurama's breasts again.

"Ugh, harder! Fuck me harder, Naruto-kun!" Hestia moaned.

" **My, Hestia-chan, you've become quite the slutty goddess."** Kurama stated with a smile.

"Ahh, I'm not a slut... I'm only a slut for Naruto-kun! Oh!" Hestia replied with a moan, as she felt her anus becoming tighter and tighter.

" **Heh, heh... I have to agree with you there, Hestia-chan. I'm Naruto-kun's slut too."** Kurama said with a smile.

"Hestia-chan, Kurama-sama, you are not sluts, you're my goddesses." Naruto said with a smile, as he kissed both Hestia and Kurama on the lips.

Both goddesses smiled, hearing their hero calling them "his" goddesses. Hestia looked at Kurama, while Kurama looked at Hestia. They both smiled at each other. It seems that Kurama and Hestia knew that Naruto loved them both equally, and there was no need to keep competing with each other. Naruto thrusts harder, making Hestia and Kurama moaned. Naruto moaned as well, thrusting both Kurama and Hestia at the same time.

"Ah, Hestia-chan, your ass is so tight! Kurama-sama, your body is so soft!" Naruto moaned, as he kissed Hestia's neck, while grabbing Kurama's breasts.

" **Oh, Naruto-kun squeezed my tits more!"** Kurama moaned.

"Ahh, Naruto-kun, pound my butt! I want more! I want more of Naruto-kun's cock!" Hestia shouted with a blush.

"Yes! I'll give you as much as you want, Hestia-chan, Kurama-sama!" Naruto growled, as he thrust Hestia wildly, while pinched and squeezed Kurama's nipples.

" **Ahh, Naruto-kun~!"** Kurama shouted with pleasure.

"Ohhh, Naruto-kun~!" Hestia screamed with pleasure.

Naruto leaned closer to both Kurama and Hestia, as Kurama wrapped her arms and tails around the three of them, while Hestia buried herself between Kurama's breasts again. The hero and his goddesses were now all together, and that's how it will be from now on. Once again, Naruto felt his cock twitched, his balls tighten, he felt his goddess's anus getting tighter, and he knew he was about have another orgasm again. Hestia moaned. The black-haired goddess also felt her ass tighten more, and felt her pussy getting wet again. Hestia knew she was going to cum again along with Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun, I'm going to cum!" Hestia moaned.

"Agh, I'm going to cum too, Hestia-chan!" Naruto growled, thrusting wildly.

" **Oh, Naruto-kun, you're such a hero~!"** Kurama stated, as she held Naruto and Hestia tighter.

"I'm going to cum from anal-sex with Naruto-kun's big cock! I'm cumming!" Hestia screamed.

Hestia could not hold it anymore. She had her orgasm, as Naruto continued to thrust his goddess. Even when Hestia had her orgasm, Naruto didn't have his quite yet.

"Ugh, Naruto-kun... I came... it felt so good..." Hestia groaned in pleasure, as she continued to feel Naruto's hard thrusts.

" **Oh, Naruto-kun is still fucking you, Hestia-chan?"** Kurama stated with a smile, as she also felt Naruto's thrusts.

"H-Hai..." Hestia replied in a tried tone.

"I'm going to cum!" Naruto said, as he pulled his cock out of Hestia's tight anus.

"Huh?" Hestia said, as Naruto turned her body around.

Hestia and Kurama were together with their bodies close. Naruto stroke his member face at both Kurama and Hestia. Naruto growled, knowing he was going to release his semen on both of his goddesses. Both goddesses realized that their hero was going to climax on their bodies. Naruto let out louder growls, as he knew that he was going to cum all over Hestia and Kurama.

"I'm cumming..." Naruto groaned in bliss, as he final reached his climax, releasing himself all over Kurama and Hestia.

" **Oh, Naruto-kun!"** Kurama shouted with joy.

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Hestia shouted, as she and Kurama felt long white-ropes shooting all over them.

"Ah, I can't stop... I'm still cumming... It feels so good..." Naruto moaned, as he continued his orgasm.

What seemed like forever, only a minute, Naruto's climax comes to an end with his cock softening.

"Oh, there's so much~..." Hestia moaned.

" **Indeed, but I love it~..."** Kurama replied, as she licked her lips.

"Hai, I love it too..." Hestia said, as she licked her hands.

Hestia and Kurama smiled, feeling the sweet sticking seed all over their bodies. Naruto looked down to see Kurama and Hestia cleaning themselves. Naruto blushed and smile, as Hestia and Kurama took moments to clean themselves. Kurama and Hestia grabbed Naruto's hands, and pulled him between them. Naruto smiled, feeling both of the goddesses' soft bodies against his body.

"That was amazing..." Naruto said with a sigh of bliss.

" **Indeed it was amazing... darling, you really are a hero."** Kurama said with a smile.

"Hai, it was amazing, Naruto-kun. And you're really good pleasing Naruto-kun, Kurama-sama." Hestia said stated with a smile.

" **Heh, you're really good yourself, pleasing Naruto-kun, Hestia-chan."** Kurama replied with her own smile.

"We should get cleaned up. Besides, we have a big day tomorrow." Naruto said, as he picked himself up and walked into his bathroom.

"Okay, Naruto-kun." Hestia replied, as she wrapped arms around Naruto's left arm.

" **Indeed, I want to see where the hero goes from here."** Kurama said, as she wrapped arms around Naruto's right arm.

"Okay then." Naruto replied, as he and his goddesses walked into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Naruto, Hestia, and Kurama went into showers to clean themselves. The hero and his goddesses were in showers washing their bodies off, of the sweat and semen. They were in the showers for about half an hour. After their shower, Naruto dried himself off. Naruto dried off, but he was still naked and changed his bed sheets. Kurama and Hestia dried themselves off, and both of them were still naked. Naruto was done changing the sheets of his bed. He smiled, and went into his bed.

"Hestia-chan, Kurama-sama, are you ready for bed?" Naruto asked, as he lay naked in his bed.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Hestia replied, as she hops into the jump with Naruto.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Hestia body.

" **Heh, make some room for me, my darlings..."** Kurama said with a smile, as she crawled into bed with Naruto and Hestia.

Naruto cuddled with both Hestia and Kurama. It was a night to remember for the blonde hero, sleeping with two beautiful women.

"Goodnight, Hestia-chan, Kurama-chan..." Naruto said.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun." Hestia replied.

" **Goodnight, my darling."** Kurama replied.

Naruto, Hestia, and Kurama slept peacefully that. **  
**

[Trophy-Unlock: Sliver-Type. A Hero and his Two Goddesses: Read Naruto's first lemon scene.]

 **XxxxX the next day XxxxX**

The next day, Naruto was just about finished packing up some things for his journey. Naruto tied the Ryujin with bandages to cover its power and put it away in one of his bags.

"Naruto-kun, are you almost ready to leave?" Hestia asked.

"Hai, Hestia-chan, I'm just about done getting want I need." Naruto replied.

Naruto grabbed his bags and went down stairs and outside of his home. Hestia and Kurama waited for him. Naruto smiled, greeted his two goddesses on this fine morning.

"Good morning, Hestia-chan, Kurama-sama." Naruto greeted.

" **Darling, are you sure you want to leave your home? The world is a big and dangerous place."** Kurama stated.

"Don't worry so much, Kurama-sama, as long as we're next to Naruto-kun, I'm sure that nothing will happen." Hestia replied.

" **Heh, you're right about that, Hestia-chan."** Kurama replied with a smile.

"Yeah, I want to see what's out there for myself. Besides, I'm the hero and as the hero it's my duty to save the world." Naruto stated with a smile.

Kurama and Hestia smiled, as both goddesses agreed with their hero. It will take some time to reach the gates of Azuma-Machi. As they made their way to the front gates, Naruto noticed a large blue crystal like object with small blue glowing orbs surrounding it. It was nothing like Naruto has ever seen.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

Naruto walked up to it, and slightly touches it. Then everything went black.

"Do you wish to save your game progress?"

Click, yes.

"Saving, please wait."

A moment later, the saving is completed.

[Trophy-Unlock: Bronze-Type. Living in the Moment: Read a scene where Naruto saves his game progress.]

Naruto wondered what just happened just now.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"It's a special crystal that warriors use to restore their fighting stamina, Naruto-kun." Hestia stated.

"Whoa, that's amazing." Naruto said.

" **Indeed it is, Naruto-kun. These crystals fell from Heaven over 100,000 years ago. Warriors of all kinds have been using them to help regain their strength for battle. People tried to break these crystals into smaller pieces to take with them on the battlefield, but sadly they don't break that easily. They also disappear when demons or strong dark entities are near by. So, we need to be sure to be very careful outside the world, Naruto-kun."** Kurama stated.

"Don't worry, I want be reckless." Naruto replied.

Before the hero and his goddesses left the town, the people called out to them.

"Wait!"

Naruto turned to the people, seeing the elderly man that Naruto met the other day.

"Hey, you're that old-man from yesterday." Naruto stated.

"Indeed, I am. But that doesn't matter right not. Here." The old-man said, as he give Naruto a bag filled with items that will help him on his journey.

"Thank you, everyone." Naruto said with a smile.

Naruto looked inside the bag, seeing 10 Potions, 5 Hi-Potions, 7 Ethers, and a Mega-Potion. Naruto also saw a letter inside the bag.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"A woman with a wizard's hat asked us to give this letter to you." The old-man said.

"Sorceress?" Naruto asked, as he opened the letter.

Hestia and Kurama read the letter with Naruto.

" _Dear, Naruto..."_

" _I knew you had greatness within you. As I was about to leave the town, then I heard the fighting between you and the fox woman. Then I heard about Gyuki coming out of nowhere, so I ran to fight. I was going to come and take out Gyuki there... But you've had already beaten me to it. Not only that, you've pulled out the Ryujin as well. So, I knew that the town did not need my aid. But I believe you might need some help on your journey. My next mission is at a town in the east called Terra-town. There is a bar called the Dragon's Breathe, meet me there and I can tell you more about the outside world and its wonders._

" _Sorceress."_

Naruto, Hestia, and Kurama finished reading the letter. It seemed that their first stop is in Terra-town.

"I know what to do then. Hestia-chan, Kurama-sama, let's go." Naruto said.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Hestia replied with a smile.

" **I'll go wherever you want me to, my darling."** Kurama replied with a smile.

The hero and two goddesses left the town to start their journey of the world. The people waved goodbye to the hero that will save the world. Naruto, Hestia, and Kurama walked meadow high roads where Terra-town was about 25 miles away. It was the first step of the Uzumaki's journey to see the world, and help many people as he can. After all, he's the hero.

" _So this is it, huh? My journey begins now."_ Naruto thought, as he walked along with Hestia and Kurama.

The hero has come to save Gaea.

[Trophy-Unlock: Bronze-Type. Complete the first chapter of Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition.]

 **XxxxX Omake:**

In the sky, there is another world. It was a world filled with endless miles of treasures, gold, trophies, chests, and weapons of all kinds. In the end of the world, or the edge of it was a throne, and on that throne was a suit of armor that resublimes a fox sat on that throne. This fox armor also had different markings of animals on it, chains around its wrists, a cape, fur, and other armor designs. The head of the fox armor moved.

" _How long has it been since I've had a challenge... 100,000 years? 200,000 years perhaps..."_ The Fox-Armor said.

Then the Fox-Armor felt the presence of a hero. The Fox-Armor knew what it had meant... so the Armor remained in his throne.

" _I've became a legend that had long been forgotten... Many gods have chosen heroes through out time, but none of them could forkful their purpose... And I see that Hestia has chosen her hero... I wonder... will he be another_ _failure..._ _or will he be a challenge...? If so... I will await his arrival... It will be a very long time before he comes and challenges me... Till then, I shall wait... For I am the "Will" of this world..."_ Fox-Armor said, as he went back to his endless sleep.

[Trophy-Unlock: Sliver-Type. The Forgotten Legend: Read the Omake of Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition.]

 **XxxxX Omake: end**

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **Well that's the end of the first chapter of Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition. I hope you readers enjoyed it. I know some my fans are waiting for updates for my other stories, and sometimes I'm very busy with things in my personal life. But you know that's how life works. Anyway, like I've had said in my other stories, I have to go back to college real soon, so I thought to give my readers some updates and a new story here and there. Before I forget, here's a Trophy-List for this story. Note: This story has 1000 trophies, so I made parts, so not to take up so much space so readers can enjoy the story.**

 **Trophy-List: Part 1: 50 trophies are in this list.**

 **Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition. Trophy-Type-Platinum [Unlock all the trophies of Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition.]**

 **?**

 **?**

 **To become a Hero: Trophy-Type-Sliver [Complete a mission Quest.]**

 **The Art of a Swordsman: Trophy-Type-Sliver [Level up all skills of a Swordsman.]**

 **The Art of a Mage: Trophy-Type-Sliver: [Level up all skills of a Mage.]**

 **The Art of a Thief: Trophy-Type-Sliver: [Level up all skills of a Thief.]**

 **The Art of a Ninja: Trophy-Type-Sliver: [Level up all skills of a Ninja.]**

 **The Art of a Warrior: Trophy-Type-Sliver: [Level up all skills of a Warrior.]**

 **The Art of a Samurai: Trophy-Type-Sliver: [Level up all skills of a Samurai.]**

 **The Art of the Elements: Trophy-Type-Sliver: [Level up all skills of the Elements.]**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **The Art of Mastering All: Trophy-Type-Gold: [Level up all Art skills.]**

 **A Good Start of a Story-Review: Trophy-Type-Bronze: [Get 30 Reviews for Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition.]**

 **A Wonderful Start of a Story-Review: Trophy-Type-Sliver: [Get 60 Reviews for Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition.]**

 **A Great Start of a Story-Review: Trophy-Type-Sliver: [Get 90 Reviews for Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition.]**

 **An Awesome Start of a Story-Review: Trophy-Type-Sliver: [Get 120 Reviews for Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition.]**

" **Just Keep Them Coming!": Trophy-Type-Gold: [Get 200 Reviews for Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition.]**

" **They Just Keep Coming!": Trophy-Type-Gold: [Get 500 Reviews for Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition.]**

 **It's my Favorite Story: Trophy-Type-Bronze: [Get 100 Favorites for Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition.]**

 **It's an Awesome Story: Trophy-Type-Sliver: [Get 200 Favorites for Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition.]**

 **A Story of Stories; Trophy-Type-Gold: [Get 500 Favorites for Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition.]**

 **The Legend Will Never die: Trophy-Type-Gold: [Get 1000 Favorites of Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition.]**

 **I'll Follow this Story: Trophy-Type-Bronze: [Get 100 Followers for Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition.]**

 **We'll Follow this Story: Trophy-Type-Sliver: [Get 200 Followers for Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition.]**

" **I'm Happy that I'm Following this Awesome Story!": Trophy-Type-Gold: [Get 500 Followers for Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition.]**

" **I'll Follow this Story to the end!": Trophy-Type-Gold: [Get 1000 Followers for Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition.]**

 **A Man's Desire: Trophy-Type-Bronze: [Read a Chapter where Naruto has multiple Lemons.]**

 **A Lady's Man: Trophy-Type-Bronze: [Read a Chapter where Naruto has 10 women in his Harem.]**

 **A Man of Men: Trophy-Type-Sliver: [Read a Chapter where Naruto has 30 women in his Harem.]**

 **A Hero that women will fall for: Trophy-Type-Gold: [Read a Chapter where Naruto has 50 women in his Harem.]**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Foxes: Trophy-Type-Sliver: [Read all the Lemons with Kurama, Ahri, Izuna, and Kuzunoha.]**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Musou!: Trophy-Type-Bronze: [Read a Chapter where Naruto fights Musou style.]**

 **Basara!: Trophy-Type-Bronze: [Read a Chapter where Naruto fights Basara style.]**

 **Fight!: Trophy-Type-Bronze: [Read a Chapter where Naruto fights with hand to hand martial arts.]**

 **Beat them up!: Trophy-Type-Bronze: [Read a Chapter where Naruto fights "Beat them up" style.]**

 **It's more than a Game: Trophy-Type-Bronze: [Read a Chapter where Naruto fights in a card game.]**

 **?**

 **?**

 **A False-Hero: Trophy-Type-Sliver: [Defeat Kyle.]**

 **Zodd the Immortal: Trophy-Type-Gold: [Defeat Nosferatu Zodd.]**

 **Well that's one part 1 of the Trophy-List. Anyway, I'm still working on my other stories, just so my fans know, and I think I can have them ready by Saturday and if not, then I'll update on Monday. Once again, I have to wait to update. I'm sorry for making my fans wait, but I'm not going to abandon any of my stories. I'm sticking to my stories, no matter what. Thanks for all your support guys. Before anything else, I want to give a special thank you to you reader, reviewers, and Fox King jm-fans. So thank you guys, girls, and Fox King jm-fans and I hope you guys will keep on reading my stories in the future.**

 **I know the "Make-Out Heroes" series is a Lemon stories. But when it comes to the story will be a lot of action and chapters of this story is will be very long. Just so you guys know. Well, thank you again for reading "Naruto Make-Out Heroes: A Hero's Quest edition." So that's it for now. Please review, sorry for any errors, or send me a message. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya, and wish me luck at college once again.**


End file.
